


《意外》

by yrryhy



Category: History2是非
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:11:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 33
Words: 36,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yrryhy/pseuds/yrryhy





	1. 第一章

第一章

正是上课时间，整个校园里都空荡荡的，偶尔能看到零星的几个学生，能在外面游荡的大多都是没有课上自习的。

“你会不会走路！”非盛哲刚从洗手间出来，还没走到门口，便被从外面走进的人狠狠撞了一下，只是还没等他开口，那人凶厉的声音便已响起。

来人是宋丞钧，他的学长，学校出了名的校霸。

“对不起。”非盛哲主动道歉，低着头想要从宋丞钧面前绕过去，他不想惹事。

非盛哲刚走出一步，便被人握住了手臂，力道很重，捏得人生疼，“道歉这么没诚意啊？”

非盛哲被拉着往里走，踉跄着后退了几步，跟着宋丞钧后面的两个人也十分配合的将厕所的木门重重关上。

这已经不是非盛哲第一次被这群人找麻烦了，他才刚读高中没多久，连他自己都不知道到底是什么时候得罪的这些人。

或许根本不需要理由，只是单纯看他不顺眼，仅此而已。

三个年轻的Alpha嚣张的释放着迫人的信息素，即便非盛哲此时还没有分化，闻不到气味，也依然能感受到那令人窒息的压迫感。

宋丞钧将人推了一把，非盛哲的后腰直直的撞上洗手台的边缘，强烈的痛感让他忍不住发出一声闷哼。

“这么不把我放在眼里，欠收拾了吧？”

“我没有……”面对越靠越近的强健身影，非盛哲下意识的想要后退，可他根本无路可退。

宋丞钧用力的拽着他的头发，直接将脑袋按在冰凉的台面上，侧脸碰触到的冰冷粘腻的水渍，非盛哲只觉得说不出的恶心。“还敢顶嘴？”

恐惧和害怕成为了条件反射，非盛哲不敢反抗，以前的经验给了他太多的教训，反抗只会得到更加暴力的对待。

不是没有尝试过告诉老师，可学校选择了大事化了，对这些人不过一份检讨了事，过后自己却要承受没完没了的报复。

另外两个人笑容灿烂的在一旁看戏，老大收拾这么一个菜鸟，也用不着他们帮忙。

冰凉的水浸没口鼻，非盛哲的头被按在水槽中，液体不住的涌入鼻腔，窒息的感觉被极速放大，面对危险的本能让他开始不断挣扎，却完全无法脱离宋丞钧的掌控。

一个学生推开了厕所的大门，入眼便见到如此情景，像是被吓傻了一般呆呆的愣在门口。

“看什么看！”

被突然的呵斥吓得一颤，那人赶紧低着头跑到了里面的隔间。

正义是需要付出代价的，大部分人只会选择明哲保身。

宋丞钧强扯着非盛哲的头发迫使他仰起头，他的嘴唇有些泛白，张着口剧烈喘息着，脸上的水珠蜿蜒而下，滑过线条优美的脖颈，最终没入微敞的纯白衣领。

看着眼前人的模样，宋丞钧咽了咽口水，所有的狠话都被堵在了喉间，半响，他松开手，盛气凌人的丢下一句话，“今天就先放过你。”

非盛哲双手紧抓着台沿，修长的手指骨节发白，腿软的几乎要站不住。宋丞钧走出几步，像是突然想到什么，又重新折返回来，俯身在他耳边说了一个地址。

宋丞钧捏住他的下颌，居高临下的威胁道：“你不来的话，后果自负。”

暮色降临，非盛哲有些踟躇的站在酒吧门口，手心渗出了一层细汗，这是宋丞钧之前约好的地点，他不敢不来。

未知总是让人恐惧，非盛哲些微颤抖的手紧握着书包肩带，深吸了一口气，随后踏入了酒吧的大门。

绕过攒动的人影，非盛哲看到了坐在角落的沙发上，平日总在学校耀武扬威的那个人，漫不经心的倚靠着沙发，桌前还放了两杯啤酒。只有宋丞钧一个人，并不见另外两人的踪影。

“过来坐。”见他过来，宋丞钧拍了拍身旁的空位示意。

“别这么紧张，我今天是想跟你道歉的。”宋丞钧把手搭到落坐后身体就开始不自觉僵硬的人的肩膀上，“我们干一杯，以前的事就一笔勾销了怎么样？”

无视了非盛哲说自己不会喝酒的抗议，宋丞钧直接把酒杯递到了他唇边，“嗯，给我个面子？”

非盛哲挣脱不开，在对方强势的动作下被迫喝下了半杯，喝得太急呛到了气管，捂着嘴咳嗽了半天才缓过来。

“很晚了，我要回家了……”非盛哲整张脸都染上了一层薄薄的绯红，也不知是酒精的作用，还是因为方才的意外。

甫一站起，强烈的眩晕感汹涌而来，眼前的景象变得光怪陆离，支撑不住的身体又重新倒了回去。

恍惚间，他察觉到有微凉的手掌从衣襟探入，耳尖传来濡湿的触感，“你让我睡，我就不欺负你了，怎么样？”

宋丞钧也没有料到，原本以为已经毫无反抗力的小白兔会突然间奋起伤人，被咬在手腕上，强烈的痛感让他霎时松开了桎梏。

非盛哲的视野已经一片模糊，磕磕绊绊的跑出了几步，还没走出多远，便直接绊倒在了一个陌生人身上，鼻翼间闻到一丝若有若无的甘冽的松柏气息，莫名的让人安心。

像是抓住了最后一根救命稻草，非盛哲紧紧的抓住那人的衣角，淋漓着水光的眸子满是绝望和乞求，“救我，求你……救救我……”


	2. 第二章

第二章

如果一段婚姻只剩下了无休止的争吵和冷战，那么分开对两个人都是解脱。

签下离婚协议书的那一刻，说不出是什么感觉，带着一丝诡异的平静，是奕杰只觉得松了一口气。

他自己觉得没事，其他人却不这么认为，江兆鹏为了关心一下老同学，将他拉到了酒吧，美其名曰放松心情，只是酒喝到一半，那人却被一通电话叫走了。

半醉间，那个男孩闯入了他的世界，仅仅是一瞬间的对视，入目那双满是无措和慌乱泛着水光的眼眸猛然间触及了他心底的柔软，他没有办法对着那样一双眼睛拒绝他的求救。

是奕杰弯身扶起跪倒在他脚边的少年，搂着他的肩膀支撑他站起，只是少年显然已没什么力气，整个身体都斜靠在他怀中。是奕杰刚站稳抬起头，正好对上追上前的宋丞钧。

宋丞钧带着一股少年人特有的冲动与戾气，气势汹汹的问他要人，只是年纪小毕竟是年纪小，在是奕杰掏出手机说要报警时，立马便露了怯，对峙了片刻，最终只得悻悻离去。

“你还好吗？”酒吧里音乐声很大，只有靠近耳边才能听清楚对方说话，是奕杰的声音贴在少年耳畔响起，对方没给他什么反应，反倒是一丝甜腻的香味涌入鼻翼，淡淡的，如同清新甜柚，又混杂了一些其它的味道，而且还有越来越浓的趋势。

是奕杰被着气息激得心头一悸，下意识的收紧了环在少年腰上的手臂，半响后，被酒精浸泡过的大脑才事情的严重性，他怀里的这个男孩是个Omega，而且似乎快要发情了！

这绝对是他最近遇到的最糟糕的事情了。

酒吧里人多且混乱，继续留在这里无疑是一个非常愚蠢的决定，是奕杰半拖半抱着怀里的人往外走，也不打算再问他家在哪儿了，眼下着样子是肯定给不了他回复的，找个安全的地方才是最紧要的事。

非盛哲只觉得浑身都很热，每一寸肌肤都热得像是下一秒就要着起来了，脑子如同被烧成了一团浆糊，完全无法思考，他下意识的贴近身旁的人，带着凉意的肌肤和清淡的松柏香味，抚平了一丝燥意，却又在下一刻让这火烧得更旺。

灯光照亮了房间，酒店的大床上，躺在其上的少年紧闭着双眸，难耐的扭动着身体，面色潮红，额头上渗出了细密的汗珠，红艳的双唇微张着发出撩人的喘息，衬衣的领口已经被他无意中扯开了大半，露出大片白皙如玉的肌肤。

整个室内都充斥着Omega甜腻的气息，是奕杰一进门便被着浓郁的香味刺激得意识更加混沌，之前本就喝了不少酒，此刻酒意也匆匆往上冒。

是奕杰紧握着手中的抑制剂醒神，急促的喘息着，他发誓，这辈子都没有像方才那样跑得那么快过，没有随身带的抑制剂就只能去药店买，但是把一个正在发情的Omega留在陌生的酒店他又怎么可能安心。

“乖，把药吃了。”

是奕杰将白色的药片递到非盛哲唇边，少年睁着水光淋漓的眸子愣愣的看着他，像是无法理解他的意思。片刻后，少年朱唇微启，伸出舌尖将药片卷入口中，一同卷住的，还有是奕杰的指尖。

嫣红的舌头缠绕着手指，不住的吮吸，酥麻感瞬间蔓延至全身，是奕杰下腹一紧，本就有了反应的下身瞬间抬头。

几乎是用了全部的自制力，是奕杰将手收回来，顺道拉开了两人的距离。光看衣服就知道对方还是个高中生，他还没那么禽兽，怎么可能下得了手。

药已经吃了，原本应该慢慢消退的潮热此刻却丝毫没有要减退的迹象，而且还有愈演愈烈的趋势。

是奕杰惊恐的发现，抑制剂似乎根本没有起作用！


	3. 第三章

第三章

初次的发情期来得如此迅猛，强烈到让这个十六岁的少年毫无招架之力，之前喝下的那杯酒不知道被宋丞钧下了什么药，但是很显然，它让抑制剂失效了。

本能若是那么容易克服，那就不叫本能了。

非盛哲只觉得自己像是被放在火架上烤着，浑身都烫到已经让他快要无法呼吸了，后方不断流淌着温热的体液，宽大的校服裤子没有任何吸附的作用，粘腻的液体早已将他的大腿弄得湿糊一片。

他能闻到之前吸引着他的清淡松柏香味已变得十分浓郁，本能告诉他身旁这个人可以让他不用这么痛苦，恍惚间拖着软绵的身体用尽全力想要靠近，只是甫一触碰到那紧绷的肌肉便被一把推开。

“求你……求你……”非盛哲口中呢喃着，含糊不清的声音中带着浓得化不开的情欲，软糯的嗓音像是小奶猫的爪子，轻轻的撩拨着对方已经快要到失控边缘的理智。

当少年再一次靠过来的时候，是奕杰伸手将人揽在了怀里，信息素和酒精控制了大脑，最后残存的一丝理智告诉他应该立刻停下，可是已经来不及了。

“我会对你负责的。”男人的声音低哑，贴在少年的耳畔郑重许诺着，少年蕴满水雾的双眼迷茫的望着他，是奕杰顺势低头吻住了那双湿润嫣红的唇瓣。

舌尖描摹着漂亮的唇线，甜腻的气息在两人的亲吻间蔓延，是奕杰足够的温柔，也足够的克制，让非盛哲心底最后一丝对未知的恐惧彻底消弥不见。

已经被汗打湿粘在肌肤上的衬衫被脱下随意扔在地板上，是奕杰带着薄茧的手心抚摸着少年单薄的胸膛，每过一寸都能感受到少年不可自抑的颤栗。

宽大的手掌握着非盛哲纤细的腰身，强迫着少年翻过身跪趴在柔软的床垫上，精致突出的翼骨，下塌的腰身，完美的脊柱线条，勾勒出一弯惑人的弧度，白皙的肌肤上泛着淡淡的潮红，一层细汗让他看上去像是带着光晕。

是奕杰覆身搂住他，舌尖划过那脖颈间一直散发着甜腻香味的腺体，非盛哲浑身一颤，喉间发出满含春情的细碎呜咽。这样的反应显然取悦了上位者，是奕杰轻笑一声，空余的手伸向了情潮泛滥的股间。

从未有人探访的花穴此刻已湿泞不堪，手指轻而易举的探进了湿热的穴口，层层叠叠的肠肉紧紧吸附着指尖，像是在无声的邀请。

毕竟是初次，即便扩张充分，身体被异物进入的痛苦也依然存在，在是奕杰扶着阳具顶入的时候，非盛哲紧攥着床单，跪着的双腿直打颤，全身的肌肉都僵硬着，身上也不停的渗出细密的冷汗。

是奕杰安抚般亲吻着少年汗湿的侧脸，空气中蔓布着情欲的味道，炽热的凶器在湿软的甬道内肆意的进出着。

非盛哲不断的喘息着，口中忍不住发出甜腻的呻吟，却又在对方的撞击下破碎在空气中，只余下婉转的带着媚意的尾音。

情欲主宰了行动，是奕杰依着本能重重的挺入已经被肏得熟透的身体，硬热的性器进入了少年体内最脆弱的地方。

生殖腔被破开的疼痛唤醒了少年的一丝理智，强烈的危机感席卷而来，他不想被标记，他不想的……

“不要……”几乎是声嘶力竭的喊出声，可已经沙哑的嗓音听上去是如此微弱，无力的双手握着是奕杰的手臂，却连一道淡淡的指痕都未曾留下。

用尽了全部的意志，是奕杰在成结的最后一刻将分身抽了出来，大股的白色精液射在少年被撞击的通红的挺翘臀瓣上。

是奕杰紧抱着怀里的人，轻吻着那双哭得泛红的双眼，“别害怕……”


	4. 第四章

第四章

天还未大亮，窗外灰蒙蒙的一片，第一波情热已经平息下来了，一直神志不清的少年总算是恢复了些清明。

挣扎着睁开沉重的眼皮，非盛哲瞬时被眼前的情景吓到几乎心跳停滞，跟一个陌生的男人赤裸的躺在床上，身上满是情欲的痕迹，即便他足够早熟，也终究只是和十六岁的少年，又何曾经历过这些。

慌忙的穿好自己已经皱成一团的衣服，随手拿起书包跑出房间，他甚至都没有看清床上那个男人的模样。

非盛哲靠在墙上等着电梯，浑身都在微微的颤抖，身体还在发热，却不会再像昨晚那般难以忍受。后颈有微微的刺痛，做了十足的心理建设，非盛哲才有勇气抬起手抚上后颈，那块微微凸起的肌肤上有着细小的伤口，他还记得，这是那个男人标记他时留下的牙印。

幸好……幸好还没有完全标记。

短短一个晚上，发生的一切早已超出了他所能承受的范围，他现在只想回家，只要回家就好了……

是奕杰本是打算亲自送男孩回家，只是等他醒过来，身侧的床褥早已没有了任何余温，混乱的房间也没有了那个少年的任何遗留，只有空气中还残存着一丝甜腻的香味，证明着那个少年确实存在过。

是奕杰找遍了房间的每一个角落，最后也只能无奈放弃，懊恼的重重躺倒在了床上，昨晚他喝得太多，再加上信息素的催化，对少年面容的记忆早已的非常模糊，台北那么大，一个连名字也不知道的人，又要去哪里找？

他去问过酒店前台，甚至后来还回酒吧找过，但是男孩就像是凭空消失了一般，再也没有出现在他的视线中。

非盛哲满身狼狈的回到家，手抖得厉害，钥匙插了好几次才成功对上锁眼，屋内静悄悄的，妈妈值的大夜班还没有回来。

这样再好不过了，昨晚发生的一切，他不敢也不想告诉任何人。

热水流过肌肤，洗去了其上黏连的汗液和其它液体，却洗不掉那些深色的痕迹，也洗不掉那丝淡淡的混杂着其他人味道的信息素。

身后那处使用过度的地方还在钝痛着，热水刺激着让那份痛感更甚，每一丝疼痛都在提醒着他所遭遇的一切，记忆很模糊，但却并不是全然毫无印象，他记得是那个男人救了他，他自己却不知廉耻的主动黏上去，非盛哲靠着墙壁，无力的滑坐在地上，喷头里不断流出的热水吻去了他眼角的泪痕。

这个年纪的少年，总觉得自己能够处理好一切，而羞于向最亲近的人求助。

值完大夜班回家，娟姐累得只想倒头就睡。

非盛哲的房门紧闭着，娟姐足够尊重儿子的隐私，而且小非平日里的懂事也让她很放心，所以她根本没有发现，原本应该在学校里的儿子此刻正躲在被子里偷偷的流着泪。

后来娟姐不止一次的后悔，如果她能多分一丝注意在小非身上，或许他都不会遭遇那些本不该在那个年纪所遭遇的一切。


	5. 第五章

第五章

非盛哲不可能在家里躲一辈子，他也不想让娟姐担心，她光是上班就已经忙得焦头烂额了，从小到大，他已经习惯了自己解决所有的事情。

在请了几天假后，非盛哲还是收拾好心情去学校了，生活总是要继续的，他不断的安慰自己，只是一夜情而已，没什么大不了的。

若说有谁是非盛哲最讨厌最不想见的人，那绝对非宋丞钧莫属，可是越不想见那个人越要自己找上门来。

再一次被他堵在墙角时，非盛哲感到一阵窒息，心理上的厌恶和恐惧几乎无法忍受。

宋丞钧本来是担心非盛哲几天没来学校，他本来是想好好说话的，拉扯间非盛哲肩上露出的还未完全褪色的青紫痕迹灼伤了他的眼睛，未曾表露的关心在出口后全都转化成了恶意的讽刺，“那个老男人肏得你爽吗？”

幼稚的青春期少年总喜欢用欺负对方的方式来引起心上人的注意。

“你是被他肏得下不来床了吗？”宋丞钧手撑着墙贴在非盛哲耳边，妒忌和愤怒占据着全部的情绪，脱口而出的话完全不过脑子。

拳头重重的落在他脸上，宋丞钧没有任何防备的承受了这一击，踉跄的后退了几步。

非盛哲紧握着拳头，浑身都在颤抖，这一拳他丝毫没有留力，重到此刻发白的骨节都在隐隐作痛。

一直以来只会隐忍的校园霸凌受害者第一次学会了反抗，宋丞钧愣在原地，满脸的茫然无措，甚至都没有意识去拦住非盛哲离去的身影。

也不知是良心发现，亦或者其它什么原因，宋丞钧在后来没有再找过他麻烦，他本来以为，那个人被打了肯定会来报复自己的。

一个月的时间一晃而过。

太阳还未曾升起，非盛哲在厨房里热着牛奶，准备喝完了就去学校，在端起杯子鼻翼间闻到那股奶香味后，突然开始犯恶心。

他也没有多在意，只当自己是身体不舒服，小小的插曲很快就过去了。

每次体育课上的一千米是谁也躲不掉的必备项目，虽然非盛哲不是很擅长运动，但是不代表他不能跑完这一千米。只是这一次不太一样，才跑完一半路程，非盛哲就感觉胸闷得厉害，喉咙里也有一缕淡淡的血腥味弥漫不散。

失去意识前的最后一秒，非盛哲看到的是旁边同学惊恐万分的眼神。

鼻间萦绕着消毒水的味道，非盛哲睁开眼睛，入目便是那已经开始发黄的白色天花板，看上去有些年头了。意识逐渐回拢，非盛哲反应过来这里是校医院，而自己好像是在体育课上晕倒了。

狭小的病房内除了医生便再也没有其他人。

非盛哲还晕晕乎乎的，在医生开口询问的时候他也就乖乖的回答，只是越到后面，这个中年女人的眉头也就皱的越紧，最后她犹豫了一会，声音很温柔，像是怕吓到了床上躺着的这个男孩，“你跟男朋友发生关系的时候，有做保护措施吗？”

医生是个bete，她闻不到非盛哲身上的信息素，但是她能看到他后颈的腺体上还未完全消失的咬痕。

非盛哲闻言一愣，脸色登时被吓得惨白，像是埋藏的最深的秘密被拉到阳光下供着众人观赏。

“我也不是很确定，不过你最好能去医院做一下检查……”

非盛哲浑浑噩噩漫无目的的在街上走着，脑子里嗡嗡作响，他不敢回家，也不敢去找妈妈，发生的这一切早已超过了他所能承受的极限。


	6. 第六章

第六章

空气中飘荡着蒙蒙细雨，叶文玲背着书包，刚踏进小区的大门，不远处坐在长椅的熟悉身影闯入了她的视线。

她想要玩一下恶作剧，偷偷绕到那个人身后，直接一把抱住了他的脖子，“小非，你怎么回来这么早，在这淋雨干嘛？”

叶文玲还在读国三，按理来说放学时间应该会比非盛哲早一些。抱住了才发现不对，怀中人的衣服早已被细密的雨水浸透了，身上冷得吓人，没有一点常人该有的温度，肯定已经在这坐了很久了，而且被她这么一吓也没有一点反应。

她和非盛哲从小一起长大，同一个幼儿园，同一个小学，同一个国中，形影不离感情很好，如果不是非盛哲比她大了一届，也应该是同一个高中。

“小非，你怎么啦？”叶文玲第一反应就是小非被人欺负了，她不止一次的期望，如果自己和小非一个班就好了，这样她就可以在小非被人欺负的时候帮他出头，她可是很能打的。

叶文玲放下手上撑的雨伞，双手托着非盛哲的侧脸让他转过头，少年漂亮的菱唇毫无血色，眼眶通红，长长的睫毛上挂着水珠，那双清澈眼睛下掩藏的痛苦和绝望让她呼吸一窒。

“有谁欺负你啦？我去给你出气！”看到自己最好的朋友这幅模样，小姑娘心底难以言喻的心疼和愤怒，自家小非这么好，怎么老有这么些混蛋要来欺负他！

非盛哲轻抿着唇，泪眼婆娑，没有言语，只是轻轻摇了摇头。

回到家里，娟姐还在上班没有回来，叶文玲熟门熟路的从非盛哲房间中拿了一条毛毯出来给他披上，多年相处下来，她对非盛哲家熟悉得跟自己家差不多了。

两人并排坐在沙发上，非盛哲裹着毛毯，不知是因为寒冷还是其它原因，身体在微微颤栗着，叶文玲柔声的询问道：“到底发生什么事了，你告诉我好不好？跟我说了我才好帮你想办法啊……”

在最好的朋友面前，非盛哲濒临崩溃的情绪得到了一些缓解，断断续续语带哭腔的将之前发生的事情说了出来，害怕又无助的恐慌几乎要将他淹没，却完全不知道该找谁求助。

长久的沉默在静谧的空气中蔓延开来，气氛压抑到让人开始要呼吸不畅。

最后还是叶文玲率先打破沉默，她握住非盛哲冰冷到几乎没有一丝温度的手，手心的热度从相贴的肌肤传递开，“小非，你要告诉阿姨才行，她是这个世界上最关心最在意你的人，她才能帮你保护你……”

“我怕……”长久的压抑下，习惯了否定自我的少年把一切的过错都归咎到了自己身上，出了这样的事情，他最害怕的，就是看到妈妈失望的眼神。

叶文玲加重了手上的力道，眼神坚定的看着他，“小非，你没有做错什么，没有人会责怪你。”

伸出手臂，叶文玲直接抱住了他，“我们都爱你，无论发生什么事，我们会一直陪着你……”


	7. 第七章

第七章

医院的走廊上弥漫着淡淡的消毒水的味道，熙熙攘攘的人群不断从面前经过，非盛哲坐在走道上专供休息的椅子上，十指紧绞在一起，眼神低垂着，十足的坐立不安。

一门之隔内，娟姐正拿着化验单跟医生交流着，这不是她平常工作的医院，人们总是对熟人的八卦有着超乎寻常的好奇心，她不希望有任何人对着小非指指点点，她的儿子不该承受这些。

“您孩子贫血有点严重，他这种情况不适合做流产。”医生将化验结果看了一遍，还没等对方询问就直接给了结论，那个男孩子还那么小，正常的家庭肯定都会将堕胎作为第一选择，只是那孩子的身体状况并不能支持这一选择。

娟姐自己做了那么多年的护士，这种常识她当然也是十分清楚。

房门被打开的声音响起，非盛哲下意识的抬起头，通红的眼角和氤氲着雾气的眼眸一丝不落的映入来人的眼中，娟姐突然感到心脏被揪着疼，这是她身上掉下来的肉，是她相依为命看着长大的孩子，她不心疼谁还会来心疼。

她有许多话想问，也想要把小非抱在怀里好好安慰，但是话到嘴边却又咽了回去，想起之前医生的嘱咐，不要给孩子太大的心理压力，她刻意放缓了声音，柔声道：“我们先回家。”

回到家里，非盛哲坐在沙发上，慌乱无措，像是个做错事的孩子，等着被妈妈训话。娟姐倒了一杯温水，递给儿子后直接坐到了他身边。

“可以告诉我，对方是谁吗？”

非盛哲没有说话，泪水在眼眶中聚集，他甚至不敢去直视妈妈关切的眼神。

“我不知道……”过了半响，非盛哲才小声的开口，说完便将头垂得更低。

娟姐也没有逼他，只是耐心的等着儿子愿意自己把事情说出来。时间一分一秒的过去，从小非有些混乱的叙述中，她大概知道发生了什么。

强烈的自责感将她笼罩，她平时到底是有多忽视这个儿子，才会丝毫没有察觉到小非在学校被霸凌，被陌生人欺负，就连他怀孕这件事，自己也是最后一个知道的。

伸手环抱住儿子略显单薄的身体，娟姐哽咽出声，“妈妈对不起你……”

一个新的生命即将要来到这个家庭，她并非是不能接受，仅仅只是心疼而已，她的儿子自己还只是个孩子，他本不该小小年纪来经历这些。

娟姐一直在犹豫小非到底是继续上学，还是先休学。她没有自己单独做决定，反而是询问了小非的意见，非盛哲对去学校明显是十足的抗拒，到了后面他甚至把自己关在卧室里不愿意出来。

他承认自己胆小懦弱，他不愿意去看到老师和同学们异样的眼神，哪怕对方什么都不知道，他也觉得如芒在背。

非盛哲平日里总是软软糯糯的很好说话，只是当他决定了某些事后，又会变得十分固执。娟姐拗不过他，而且她也尊重孩子自己的决定。


	8. 第八章

第八章

下课铃声一响，预先收拾好书包的同学马上就跑得没影了，大二的课业不算太多，今天最后一个课下课也才三点多，完全来得及去接在幼儿园上学的女儿，非盛哲一点也不急，整理得慢条斯理的。

坐在隔壁桌的叶子一边装着书，一边跟他聊天。原本差了一届的两人在非盛哲休学一年后，毫无意外的成了同班同学，甚至还考上了同一所大学。

“明天的园游会你要记得来哦，不可以迟到。”明天是周六，而且像这种活动一年也办不了几次，他们已经大二了，以后参加的机会只会越来越少，叶文玲怎么可能会错过。

一听到她提起这个，非盛哲就一阵头皮发麻，叶子总是乐衷于让他cos各种女装、萝莉，天知道他真的一点都不感兴趣好嘛。

“我可以不要吗……”

完全不理会小非哭丧着脸，叶子伸手勾住他的脖子，脸上挂着甜美的微笑，语气却是恶狠狠的威胁，“不可以，你敢不来你就死定了！”

非盛哲毫无意外的屈从在了她的淫威之下。当初休学的理由虽然没有明说，但各种流言一直在学校里传播，等他回去之后，总有些人喜欢在背后指指点点，那时候叶子都是第一个替他挡在前面叫那些人闭嘴，他一直都很感激她，所以其实也不介意满足最好的朋友这一点小小的要求。

只是每次都不死心的想要反抗一下，万一叶子改变主意了呢，他就不用穿那些奇奇怪怪的女装了。

但是每次抗争的结果只说明了一件事，那就是，让叶子改变主意简直是痴人说梦。

太阳西斜，幼儿园门口停满了各种轿车、电动车和脚踏车，一大群家长站在外面等着接自家的孩子，非盛哲混在一群爷爷奶奶中格外显眼。

优优一出校门便看到了人群中含着笑意望着她的非盛哲，顿时一脸兴奋的喊着爸爸，迈着小短腿三步两步跑了过去，直接扑了个满怀。

非盛哲弯下腰，伸手接住女儿，顺势一把抱了起来，四岁大的孩子也还是有些重量的，非盛哲轻捏了一下她肉肉的小脸，“哇，你又重了诶。”

“那是因为我长大了啊。”小女孩完全不介意被自家爸比调侃。

“那我们优优长大了，自己走路好不好？”

优优咯咯的笑着，伸手揽住非盛哲的脖子，一副死也不松手的架势，“不要……”

父女俩一边走着，一边有一搭没一搭的聊着，优优急于向爸爸表功，神情莫名的骄傲，“我今天有考一百分哦，老师有发布丁给我，我都留着给你吃。”

“我家优优好厉害啊，那我们回家一起吃好不好？”

“好！”小女孩郑重的点点头，可爱的模样让非盛哲宠溺的笑容一直就没停过。

“爸比的学校明天有活动，带你一起去玩好不好？”娟姐要上班，幼儿园周末要放假，肯定是不能把孩子一个人留在家里的。

“你的幼儿园好玩吗？”

“好玩啊。”非盛哲被她的问题逗得轻笑出声，却没有去纠正女儿。

优优思考了一会，然后一本正经的问道：“那你不听话，老师会罚你吗？”

“当然会啊，嗯？老实交待，你是不是不听话被老师罚啦？”

“根本就没有……”


	9. 第九章

第九章

上午九点，和煦的阳光将地面染上了一层淡淡的金色，学校体育馆旁边的空地上早已是人影攒动，所有人都很积极的准备着今天的游园会，非盛哲带着女儿赶到的时候已经有些晚了，大部分人都已经换装完毕。

一看到他出现，叶文玲立刻将一堆衣服直接塞到了他怀里，火急火燎的催促着他赶紧去体育馆的休息室换衣服，另一边十分自然的牵住了优优的手，“快去换，优优就交给我啦。”

“叶子姐姐……”小姑娘糯糯的叫了一声，甜得人心都要化了，完全没有人去计较那混乱的辈分关系。叶文玲蹲下身，宠溺的摸了摸优优的头顶。

“优优今天好漂亮啊……”小公主今天穿了一件粉色的蓬蓬裙，十足的甜美可爱。

看优优和叶子相处的不错，非盛哲放下心来，安抚了女儿几句就转身进了体育馆。

“叶子过来帮我一下好吗？……”同社团的其他人都在各忙各的，就叶子在逗孩子，看上去格外悠闲，没办法只好找她帮忙。

闻言叶文玲转过头瞥了一眼，犹豫了一会儿，想到这里是学校应该没什么危险，轻声问道：“优优你在这里等我一下好吗？我马上就回来。”

“好！”优优乖巧的点点头。

叶子走过去的时候还不忘回头再交待一句，“乖乖的不要乱跑哦……”

乖巧可爱的小孩子总是容易引起这个年纪的大哥哥大姐姐爱心泛滥，第一个尝试上前搭讪的是cos成小丑的，他对自己很有自信，小孩子不都喜欢小丑嘛，而且他还拿着气球，小姑娘肯定会喜欢自己的。

小丑弯下腰，对着优优咧齿一笑，露出了一口大白牙，优优眼睛一眨不眨的看着他，他刚想要开口，还没反应过来，小姑娘撒腿就跑。

小丑不明所以，只好跟在优优身后，一边跑一边喊，只是他越追，优优跑得越快，“小朋友别跑啊……”

跑了一路好不容易遇到一个穿得比较正常的人，小姑娘一把抱住那人的大腿，颤抖的声音带着哭腔，“爸爸救我！爸爸救我……”

等叶文玲处理完了事情回过头，小孩儿之前站的地方早已是空荡荡的不见人影，那一瞬间叶子感觉自己的心跳都停滞了。

非盛哲也刚好在这个时候换完衣服出来，一身酒红色的哥特洛丽塔短裙，里面搭配着袖口荷叶边的黑色蕾丝衬衫，白色的丝袜包裹着修长纤细的双腿，浅棕色的半长卷发披散在肩上，甜美诱人的少女风扑面袭来。

“优优呢？”出来没看到自家女儿，非盛哲整颗心都提了起来，焦虑得连语调都变了。

“刚刚还在这的……”叶子紧张得都快哭出来了，小孩儿才四岁，要是出了什么事该怎么办。

两人绕着场地找了一路，最后在会场不远处的树荫下看到一个熟悉的娇小身影，非盛哲提到嗓子眼的心才略微放下了一点。

走近一看，非盛哲顿时有些哭笑不得，自己的宝贝女儿很形象的展示了什么叫做树懒抱，手上还拿着一个气球，一抽一噎的，四肢却紧紧的环住那个陌生男人的大腿不肯松开。


	10. 第十章

第十章

是奕杰从学校食堂吃完早饭出来，本来是准备去办公室，结果走在半路上不知道被从哪冒出来的小团子抱住了腿，带孩子经验为零的考古系副教授瞬间僵在了原地，连手都不知道该怎么放了。

尤其是小姑娘还叫他爸爸，是奕杰仔细思考了一下，他什么时候有女儿了？

后面的小丑见优优停下本来是松了一口气，在看到是奕杰后立马顿住了，Death Note的凶名全校皆知，尤其是他的任课是现在时的那就更恐怖了，同学结结巴巴的连话都说不清了。

但是幸好，总算把事情解释清楚了，只是小姑娘虽然接受了他的道歉，伸手接过了他递来的气球，却还没从惊吓中缓过来，眼睛泪汪汪的，小嘴紧抿着，十足的委屈。

是奕杰完全不会哄孩子，只好僵着身体任由优优抱着，陪着她等家长过来找，这么小的孩子，家长肯定在附近。

一个身材高挑的甜美少女进入了是奕杰的视线，吸引他注意的倒不是她的相貌和装扮，而是与她那身打扮有着浓浓违和感的奇异走姿，那姿势实在是太阳刚了。

肯定是个男孩子了，那人穿着高跟鞋走得很急，有好几次是奕杰都担心他会不会把脚崴了。

最后那人的脚步停在了他面前，看清了那人的面容是奕杰眼中不掩惊艳，精致漂亮的眉眼，几缕发丝黏在略有薄汗的侧脸上，纯情中带着一丝性感，毫无违和感的美少女，确实装扮的很像了，当然，忽略他的走姿，是奕杰在心里默默评价了一番。

非盛哲觉得眼前的男人有些眼熟，回想了半天才想起来自己以前在公示牌见过他的照片，学校最年轻的副教授，当时叶子还感叹了一句怎么会有这么帅的教授，毕竟在他们平常的印象里，教授都跟秃顶有着莫名的联系。

没想到本人居然比照片还要帅。

最亲近的人终于出现了，优优的眼泪立刻就忍不住了，豆大的泪珠滑过肉肉的脸颊，松开一直没舍得放的大腿，朝着非盛哲张开双手，委委屈屈的叫了一声爸爸。

非盛哲赶紧蹲下，心疼的抱住自家女儿，“优优你怎么了？”

“有怪叔叔要抓我……”

安抚好了女儿，非盛哲起身，牵着优优的手一直没有松开，心里的石头落了地，回想起方才忽略了在场的另一个人，非盛哲感到有些不好意思，道谢的语气极为诚恳，“谢谢老师，给您添麻烦了。”

优优开口后，是奕杰一瞬间有种小姑娘见谁都叫爸爸的错觉。

“哦，不用客气，这是你……女儿？”眼前这个人看上去实在太年轻了，就算他说自己未成年也毫无违和，完全不像是一个几岁孩子的父亲。

非盛哲闻言一愣，下意识的点点头，目光却开始闪躲开，他见过太多落在他身上的异样的眼光了，却一直没有办法去坦然面对，或许他永远也面对不了。

气氛陡然变得尴尬，是奕杰察觉到自己好像是说错了什么话，却不知道该如何补救。

好在优优无意中解了围，带着哭腔跟爸爸说不想要再过去玩了，显然是之前被吓得不轻，现在还没有缓过来。

“要不孩子先去我办公室吧，你忙完了再过来接她。”


	11. 第十一章

第十一章

活动结束的时候已经是下午了，园游会参加的人很多，不断有人过来拍照合影，非盛哲感觉自己的面部肌肉已经快要僵硬了，一解放便迫不及待的换上了自己的衣服。

视线扫过之前穿在脚上的那双高跟鞋，非盛哲默默称赞了一把自己的机智，有趁着叶子不注意偷偷把鞋子脱下来，高跟鞋这种东西简直就是反人类的存在。

跟叶子打了声招呼，非盛哲便往办公楼的方向过去了，之前送优优的时候知道了是奕杰的办公室在哪，现在他要准备接女儿回家了。

推开那扇玻璃门，虽然早上已经接受过一次视觉冲击，但眼前的景象还是让他有点适应不良，而且他有种错觉，现在的办公室似乎比上午的时候更乱了。

用完的饭盒放在墙角，人骨架躺在地上，旁边散落着几本书，乱七八糟的各种杂物随意摆放着，是奕杰坐在办公桌前看着资料，面前堆得书已经快要把他埋起来了，优优坐在沙发上跟头骨玩得不亦乐乎，非盛哲感觉自己的眼角在抽筋。

看到他进门，是奕杰停下了手中的工作，下意识的挺直了腰。是奕杰头一次见到非盛哲正常的装扮，干净清秀又阳光的少年，比女装时还要多了一分自然，更加让人惊艳，也让他有种莫名的熟悉感，是奕杰看着他不由得有些愣神，好在很快反应过来，掩饰般的出口问道：“这么快就忙完啦？”

“嗯，今天太感谢老师了。”非盛哲说得特别诚恳，不过看上去有些拘谨，毕竟面前这个人是自己的师长，而且也不是特别熟。

“不用那么客气，而且我也没帮什么……”是奕杰将手上拿着的资料放在一旁，起身绕过了书桌，隔近了才看清非盛哲额头上渗着一层细密的汗液，俊秀的脸上泛着一丝红晕，也不知是热的还是走得太急累的。

见到非盛哲此番情状，是奕杰难得贴心的倒了一杯水。

小姑娘就玩得比较嗨了，是奕杰还没说完，她就已经扑到了非盛哲身边，单手勉强环住他的大腿，甜甜的跟爸爸撒娇，当然，另一只手上还不忘搂着那个头骨。

老师亲自倒的水，哪有不接的道理，只是转身的有些太急，地上那一根随意摆放的支架刚好绊住了脚，非盛哲一时没站稳直接往地上倒去，幸好是奕杰眼疾手快一把搂住了他的腰。

非盛哲直直的撞在那坚实的胸膛上，慌乱无措的挣扎了好一会才勉强站稳，清丽的脸颊因为窘迫烧得通红，连耳尖都是红艳的绯色，鼻翼间似乎还残存着一丝若有若无的香味，他还从未在清醒的状态下这么近距离的接触过一个Alpha。

“没事吧？”是奕杰关切的问道。

非盛哲摇摇头，眼前的场景让他尴尬到不行，眼神不自觉的躲开了是奕杰的目光，在瞥到地上的一滩水渍后，脑子一抽，开口道：“老师我帮你把办公室整理一下吧？”

话音一落非盛哲就后悔了，恨不得找个地洞把自己埋进去，自己到底是在干什么，哪有在这种时候说这个的，只是还没等他懊恼完，低沉的迷人嗓音便在他耳边响起，还含着一丝强忍住的笑意。

“好啊……”


	12. 第十二章

第十二章

非盛哲坐在床沿，身体略微后倾斜靠着床头，将手上刚刚念完的故事书放在了旁边的床头柜上，顺道把台灯调到了最暗的亮度。

“好啦，故事也讲完了，该乖乖睡觉了……”非盛哲给优优掖了掖被角，宠溺的在小姑娘额头上落下一个晚安吻。

“爸比我还不想睡……”优优伸手拉住非盛哲白色背心的下摆，不想让爸爸离开自己的视线。

非盛哲缓住了起身的动作，握着优优的手，轻柔的语调格外的温柔，“怎么了？今天有没有被吓到？”

优优摇摇头，软糯的说了一句没有，虽然早上有被小丑吓到都快哭了，但是她后面有玩得很开心啊，所以一点也不介意一开始的那个小插曲了。

“爸比我们下次还可以再去找骨头叔叔玩吗？我有跟Vanessa约好了下次再去看她……”

非盛哲被问得一头雾水，骨头叔叔还可以勉强猜到应该是是奕杰，但是Vanessa又是谁？他到底错过了多少东西？心里疑惑着，嘴上也不由自主的问了出来。

“Vanessa就是那个头骨啊，骨头叔叔陪着我们玩了好久……”优优说得格外的理所当然，非盛哲被噎得语塞了一会儿。

犹豫了片刻，非盛哲开口道：“那你现在乖乖睡觉，以后有时间就去找他们玩好不好？”

“好……”小姑娘乖巧的点点头，立刻闭上眼睛装作熟睡的模样，非盛哲被她可爱的样子逗得唇角微扬，勾勒出一抹温柔的弧度。

课间休息时间，上一门课程刚刚结束，下一门的任课老师还没到教室，无所事事的学生们三三两两的围在一起玩闹着。

叶文玲特意往旁边靠了过去，手臂搭在非盛哲肩上，右手拿着手机给他展示之前活动拍的照片，姿势极其亲密，只是两人从小一起长大，说是朋友胜似亲人，完全没有觉得有什么不对。

本来穿女装就已经很羞耻了，照片又让这个耻度上升了几个水平，非盛哲对着这些黑历史简直没眼看，脸上也浮现出一丝窘迫的红晕。

是奕杰踏入教室门，第一眼便注意到了非盛哲，那个傻乎乎的给他整理了一个小时办公室的可爱少年，看到两个青春洋溢的年轻人如此亲密的画面，不知为何心情突然有些烦躁，结果就是Death Note的气压变得更低了，把全场的小崽子震慑得连大气也不敢出。

“张老师早产，母子均安，今后你们的生死学由我代课。”是奕杰在黑板上写下自己的名字和邮箱地址，这是老师自我介绍的标配，给学生留一个交作业的途径。写完之后视线环绕全场一周，恰好与非盛哲那双漂亮清澈的眼眸对视了几秒。

片刻后，鬼使神差般，是奕杰又在邮箱下面写上了自己的电话号码，那一瞬间，连他自己都不清楚自己到底想干什么。

在看到某位同学认认真真的将号码抄写在书本扉页后，原本全程黑脸的考古系副教授第一次露出了一抹微不可察的笑意。


	13. 第十三章

第十三章

潮热的空气在狭小的室内蔓延开，非盛哲躺在床上，一双略带薄茧的大手在他纤瘦的腰身流连着，细碎的亲吻落在他光裸的肩头，非盛哲浑身都颤栗着，白皙的肌肤上泛着一层淡淡的潮红。

甜腻的呻吟不自觉的从嫣红的唇瓣溢出，像是不堪承受过多的爱抚，无力的双手轻微的推拒着男人的动作。恍惚间，他听到男人轻笑了一声，那声音太熟悉了，熟悉到让他立刻从情欲中清醒过来。

勉力睁开眼睛，四周还是一片漆黑，身上黏嗒嗒的覆了一层热汗，非盛哲抬手抚上脸颊，脸上的温度烫的吓人。

梦里的感觉太真实了，那份颤栗酥麻感即使是醒过来也没有消弥多少。那么多年，他唯一的一次经验便是那次醉酒后的失身，即便他当时意识不清记不住多少，即便他平日里并不想回想，但是身体记住了那彻骨的销魂，总是以这种无孔不入的方式提醒着他那些过往。

缓过神后，非盛哲翻身下床进了浴室，进去之后还顺手将门反锁上了。

洗手台的镜子原原本本的倒映着年轻人的脸，脸上的红潮还没有完全散去，泛红的眼角带着丝丝媚人的风情。非盛哲抬手将镜面上模糊的雾水抹去，脑海中回响着之前梦中听到的那声轻笑。

那是是奕杰的声音。

看着镜子里的自己，非盛哲暗自懊恼着，就因为老师平日里对自己照顾了一点就在梦里这样意淫实在是太不应该了。可是梦境并不能由他控制。

“别再乱想了……”非盛哲对着镜子里的人轻声说着，声音里的苦涩怎么也遮掩不住。

重新读高中之后，就算总是有叶子挡在他身前，那些闲言碎语也还是会传到他耳朵里，在别人的指指点点中过了三年，哪怕平日里他表现得再不介意，但也终究不会毫无影响。

或许连他自己也没有意识到，他已经默认了那些人的指责，默认了自己不干净，不敢再踏出那条线。

连衣服也没脱，非盛哲直接踏入了已经放好水的浴缸，温热的液体没过头顶，在水中浸没了好一会儿才将头重新露出水面，体内的燥热却没有缓解多少，非盛哲闭上眼睛，将手伸进了裤子里，握住了已经半硬的性器。

非盛哲强迫自己不要再去想其它的，所有的注意都集中到了手上的动作。

透亮的水珠滑过紧闭的眉眼，流过挺秀的鼻梁，顺着白皙的脸颊逶迤而下，牙齿咬着下唇，齿痕周围已经泛起了白色，他害怕自己呻吟出声会吵醒正在熟睡中的女儿。

读大学最不缺的就是各种即将面临Deadline的作业了，在图书馆赶报告几乎成了常态，非盛哲在打完文档的最后一个字后看了眼时间，得赶去接优优了，不然就快来不及了。

“叶子我先走了。”非盛哲急急忙忙的把自己的东西收好，跟还在奋战的叶文玲打了声招呼，太过专注于赶时间，他甚至都没有察觉自己的身体已经开始不正常的发热。

等非盛哲走到一楼，信息素已经开始有些不受控制了，他这时候才发现事情有些不对，慌乱中推开了一间杂物间的门，本能将门反锁上。


	14. 第十四章

第十四章

来势汹汹的情热让非盛哲措手不及，他知道自己的发情期就在最近这段时间，所以一直有将抑制剂备在身边，但是他没有想到会来得这么快。

手忙脚乱的在背包内翻找着，杂物间的光线很昏暗，越焦急越是找不到，豆大的汗珠不断从他光洁的额头冒出，连呼吸都有一种灼烧感，鼻翼间甜的腻人的甜柚味越来越浓郁。

非盛哲的手在不停的颤抖，阵阵情热烧得他腿软的直接瘫坐在地上，那个能让他迅速脱离困境的小小药片却怎么也找不到，五年前的那种绝望感又重新笼罩在他身上。

就算这里足够隐蔽，总归还是会有人过来，他甚至不敢去想，若是被其他Alpha发现，会有多么可怕的事情在等着他。

已经快被搅成一团浆糊的脑子勉强记起还能联系叶子，模糊的视线勉力看着屏幕，汗湿的手滑得几乎拿不住手机。

铃声响了几秒后通话被接通，语音中的哭腔和恐惧一丝不落的传入对方耳中，“叶子，我发情了……找不到抑制剂……”

“你在哪？”一向沉稳的声音染上了掩藏不住的焦虑和担忧，非盛哲晕乎乎的脑袋已经开始无法思考了，听到手机中有些失真的男音一时没有反应过来，愣愣的没有回话。

“告诉我你在哪！”

男人焦急的语气有些凶，反应过来的非盛哲声音颤颤巍巍的告诉了对方自己的位置。

“千万别开门，我马上就过来……”是奕杰匆忙的拿起抽屉里的药物，最后也不忘安抚一下年轻人。

是奕杰这辈子都没有跑得这么快过，图书馆一楼的走廊很安静，不甚明亮的灯光给阳光照不到的空间提供了一点光线，除了他的脚步声和急促的呼吸便再也没有任何的声音了。

一丝香甜的气味从那陈旧的布满灰尘的木门里传出来，是奕杰尝试的握上门锁转动却发现它纹丝不动，尽力克制着焦急轻轻拍了拍门，他怕会吓到里面的人，“盛哲，非盛哲，你在里面吗？……”

过了好一会儿，他才听到里面微弱的回应。

“你别害怕，我把药放在门口，你自己出来拿好吗？我会离远一点……”是奕杰很贴心的为年轻人考虑着，毕竟自己也是个Alpha，也会对他产生威胁。

是奕杰将喷雾的药瓶摆在门口，这不是抑制剂，他不是Omega，不可能在办公室随时准备着抑制剂，只能先用阻隔剂来应急了，先把信息素遮掩住再说。

是奕杰后退了很长一段距离，远到已经闻不到Omega的香甜气息了，他不确定非盛哲到底有没有听清他说的话，木门依然紧闭着没有丝毫动静。

过了许久，就在他等到已经不耐烦想要上前查看的时候，空旷的廊道内响起房门被轻轻拉开的吱吖声，一截细白的手从里面探出，将药瓶握在了手心。

一阵轰隆的声音响起，像是有什么杂物被摔倒在了地上，是奕杰担心他出什么事了，快步走上前去。非盛哲踉踉跄跄的从房间里走出来，整个人都虚弱到不行，直接一头撞在了是奕杰怀里，天旋地转的感觉骤然加剧，转瞬便失去了意识。


	15. 第十五章

第十五章

昏睡中的青年安静的躺在病床上，长长的睫毛在眼睑投下一层阴影，情热的潮红已经褪去，脸上只剩下毫无血色的苍白，总是带着笑意的漂亮菱唇留着一道淡淡的血痕，纤瘦白皙的手背上插着针头，点滴里的液体顺着血管源源不断的注入体内。

是奕杰坐在床边默默的凝视着非盛哲的睡颜，安静又乖巧，他不可自抑的想起之前抱起青年赶到医院时的场景，毫不费力的抱在手上，完全不像是一个正常的男孩子该有的体重，凸出的骨头甚至有些硌人。

鼻间似乎才残余着之前闻到的那一丝淡淡的信息素的味道，他能感觉的出来，那里没有别的Alpha留下的痕迹。是奕杰突然很心疼，非盛哲还那么小，他自己就还是个孩子，却已经有了一个四岁的女儿，那个不负责任狠心抛弃他们父女俩的Alpha真的是混蛋到不行。他甚至能够想象这些年非盛哲过得有多辛苦，要独自承担多少带着恶意的流言蜚语。

是奕杰用指尖轻轻抚平非盛哲额头上散乱的发丝，眼底盛满了不加掩饰的怜惜。仅有的几次相遇不断的在脑海中回放，初遇时的惊艳，办公室里的温情，一幕幕都让人印象深刻。

或许动心不需要有任何理由，只是自己认定了这个人，并且想要保护他永远不再受任何伤害。

喉咙像是被火烧着一般疼得难受，非盛哲费力的睁开眼，下意识的想要找水，只是手刚刚动了一下便被人握住了，“别乱动，你还在吊点滴……”

视线勉强聚焦，非盛哲看清了身旁的人，傍晚的金色阳光洒落在那人身上，刚醒过来的脑子还有些迷糊，非盛哲一时没有反应过来自己身处何地，只是愣愣的看着那人的脸。

“想喝水吗？”是奕杰弯腰将提前准备好的温水拿在手中，杯中还贴心的放了一根吸管，递到了非盛哲唇边。

温水滑过喉咙，强烈的灼痛感减轻了不少，意识也清醒了一些，非盛哲想起自己好像是打错电话了，又一次给对方添了麻烦，他感到有些过意不去。

看到他精致的眉头略微蹙起，是奕杰猜他是在担心女儿，开口道：“叶文玲已经把优优接回去了，你不用担心。”

“还有哪里难受吗？”是奕杰用手心试了一下非盛哲额头的温度，语气温和的关心询问着。手心的热度似乎让青年苍白如纸的脸颊染上了一丝红晕，嘴唇张阖了半天最终只是轻轻了摇了摇头。

时间一分一秒的过去，窗外的天幕也渐渐暗沉下来，是奕杰一直坐在病床边，完全没有要离开找人替自己的意思。看他那么辛苦照顾了自己这么久，非盛哲有些自责，毕竟对方完全没有责任要管自己。

“每次都麻烦老师，真的很过意不去……”非盛哲的声音有些沙哑，感谢的话还没说完便被人打断了。

是奕杰本来是想说让他不用客气，只是思绪一转又改了口风，脸上挂着狡黠的笑意，诱惑着小白兔落入陷阱，“想谢谢我的话，不如来点实际的吧……”

“啊？……”非盛哲被他的不按套路出牌搞得彻底呆住了，那人趁机上前，俯身将青年笼在身下，刻意压低声线蛊惑道：“帮我整理办公室，时薪200，怎么样？”


	16. 第十六章

第十六章

是奕杰突然靠得那么近，非盛哲紧张的脑袋一片空白，脸涨得通红，磕磕巴巴的一句话也说不清。看非盛哲那么容易害羞，腹黑的大人愈发得寸进尺，倾身靠得更近，“还是说，耽误你陪女朋友了？”

“没有……”非盛哲后退的空间被完全锁死，否认的声音比蚊子响也大不了多少。

只是是奕杰却没有打算就这么放过他，步步紧逼，“没有什么？是没有耽误？还是……没有女朋友？……”

“都没有……”非盛哲一个劲往被子里缩，最后只露出一个毛茸茸的小脑袋。

得到了满意的答案，是奕杰笑得十足像个偷腥成功的猫，“那我就当你答应了哦。”

非盛哲心跳快得都快要从嗓子眼跳出来了，脑子也被是奕杰调戏的晕晕乎乎的，完全没有想到要拒绝，就这么稀里糊涂的上了贼船。

等闹够了，是奕杰恢复了为人师表的样子准备坐正，只是最后没忍住中途撸了一把非盛哲那乱糟糟的有些微翘的小卷毛，“真可爱……”

“不要摸我头啦……”只是这带着浓浓鼻音的微弱抗议简直一点杀伤力都没有。

“好好休息，我陪着你。”

虽然是被人连蒙带拐，但是既然已经答应了，依着非盛哲的性子，肯定是会兢兢业业的把事情做好。

与此同时，是奕杰发现，只要是非盛哲在的时候，自己的工作效率就会直线下降，他没有办法控制自己的视线不去黏在非盛哲身上，当然，是在对方没有发现的情况下。

习惯是一件很可怕的东西，当习惯了有对方陪在身边，便再也不能忍受一个人的孤寂。如果被江兆鹏知道了他此刻的所思所想，肯定会忍不住送他一个大大的白眼。要知道，他只是一天没有见到非盛哲而已。

傍晚的夕阳将天空染成了红色，早就已经过了平日里非盛哲来办公室整理的时间，确依然没有看到对方的身影。就在是奕杰忍不住想要打电话询问的时候，手机屏幕上亮起了简讯传来的提示。

非盛哲说自己有事想要请几天假，态度很诚恳，没有任何不妥，就算是奕杰再不情愿也只好答应。

直到第三天是奕杰才再次见到心心念念的那个人，教学楼看上去很空荡，学生要么还在上课，要么已经结课走人了。是奕杰一眼便注意到那个拄着拐杖艰难下楼的身影，右小腿上还裹着厚厚的石膏，形单影只的背影看上去很瘦弱。

自责懊恼的情绪笼罩在是奕杰心间，若是没事非盛哲怎么可能随随便便的请假，自己应该问清楚才对。

非盛哲是前天体育课上不小心摔伤了腿，脚踝有点轻微骨裂，其实也没有多严重，休养几天就能恢复了，只是打上石膏后伤情看上去无端加重了几分。叶子还得继续上选修课，他就只能自己一个人先走了。

用拐杖走路有点不太习惯，是以非盛哲下楼的速度简直可以和乌龟媲美，兴许还赢不了人家。


	17. 第十七章

第十七章

“每次捡到你，不是受伤了，就是在受伤的路上，你真的该去看看风水了。”明明是关心，但嘴上总是要欺负人家一下，看他手足无措或者炸毛的样子实在太可爱了，实在是忍不住。

听到后方传来的声音，非盛哲下意识的转过头，熟悉的身影映入眼帘，毫无停顿的开口反驳道：“我哪有……”

什么捡到，不会用词就不要乱用。

一段时间的相处，非盛哲已经不会像开始那般拘谨，至少面对他的调侃已经会反击了，是奕杰仔细思考了一下，确实有点脾气见长。

三两步走下楼梯，来到非盛哲前面的一阶，背对着他，右手轻拍了一下自己的肩膀示意，“上来吧。”

“啊？……”非盛哲还没有搞清楚状况，呆呆的愣在原地，懵圈的模样逗得年长者轻声失笑。

“照你这速度，都能走到明天了，我背你下去。”

非盛哲第一反应就是想拒绝，但是奕杰强势的没有给他第二个选项，直接将人手上的拐杖抽走了，强买强卖做得格外顺手。

是奕杰的肩背并不算十分宽厚，但是每一步都那么平稳，非盛哲单手环着他的脖颈，下巴轻轻抵着肩膀，莫名的感觉到一种前所未有的安全感，好像是有这个人在，就什么都不用害怕了。

打开副驾驶的车门，是奕杰将手抵着车顶的边缘，小心的护着非盛哲坐进车里，顺手将拐杖放在后座的座椅上，等他安排好一切，上车的第一句话就是，“优优在哪上学？我们去接她。”

非盛哲其实不太好意思这么麻烦老师的，看出了他的犹豫，是奕杰主动开了个玩笑缓解了一下气氛，“特殊关怀，不扣你工资。”

青年的唇角微微扬起，轻声吐槽了一句，“资本家……”就会剥削劳动人民。

是奕杰伸手轻轻捏了捏非盛哲的脸，显然是猜出了他的未竟之语，上扬的语调显示出了他此刻着实心情不错，“不剥削你剥削谁啊……”

幼儿园门口，是奕杰成了下车去接孩子的不二人选，非盛哲透过车窗看着他的身影，看到他温柔的叫住优优，看到两人转头朝自己打招呼，看到他一把将优优抱在怀里向自己走过来，那一瞬间，非盛哲感觉到自己一直沉寂的心猛然间加速跳动了起来。

小朋友一上车，气氛陡然间就热闹了起来，坐在后座上叽叽喳喳的说个不停，两个大人也十分配合的听着她说话。

“爸比你的脚还痛不痛，我还以为你今天不来接我了……”宝贝女儿最关心的自然还是自家爸爸的伤势，非盛哲刚打石膏那会儿，小姑娘可是代替爸爸哭了很久的。

“只有一点点痛啦，我每天都会来接你啊对不对。”

“优优晚上想吃什么？”是奕杰一边开车，一边想着晚饭的可能地点，女儿也是攻略目标，得好好照顾才行。

“我想吃爸比做的饭。”小姑娘眼里，世界上再也没有什么东西比爸爸做的饭更好吃了，但是现实条件显然不允许。

“可是爸比受伤了啊，我们去外面吃好不好？”再说了，在外面吃饭他才有机会和父女俩相处啊。

非盛哲微微偏头看着是奕杰的侧脸，听着他和优优气氛融洽的谈论着今天的晚饭，眼神里有一种说不清道不明的情绪。

“小非你呢？”

非盛哲到最后看着他有些出神，压根没听清他们俩之后谈论了什么，犹豫了一下，最后给出了一个万能答案，“我随便。”


	18. 第十八章

第十八章

“优优还想吃什么吗？”点好了菜品，是奕杰放下菜单，看向坐在对面的父女俩，不是他不想问非盛哲，只是小非看上去有些神游天外，而且能跟女儿套上近乎也不错的。

优优黑亮的眼珠悄悄转了转，自以为隐蔽的偷偷看了眼自家爸爸，看他丝毫没有反对的意思，才一脸兴奋的开口，“我想要蛋糕！”

虽说小孩子吃太多甜食不好，但是看女儿这么开心，非盛哲也不想去破坏他的好心情，不过该有的规矩还是要说的，“吃完饭才能吃哦。”

“嗯嗯嗯嗯……”小姑娘兴奋得疯狂点头的模样让非盛哲有点担心她的脖子。

比起正餐更先端上来的是甜点，但是想起对爸爸的承诺，优优非常有自制力的收住了自己蠢蠢欲动的双手。看上去就很可口的茶杯蛋糕表面画着一个精致的摩天轮，优优一手拉住非盛哲的衣摆，另一只手指着蛋糕，语气里是难以言喻的激动与兴奋，“爸爸，爸爸，看！摩天轮……”

非盛哲理解女儿想说什么，小姑娘想去游乐场玩摩天轮已经很久了，以前就听她经常提起，但是没有一次梦想成真过。

非盛哲心里十二万分的抗拒，脑海中设想了一番摩天轮可能会升到的高度，俊美的脸颊瞬间变得惨白。

不是他不想满足女儿的心愿，只是对于一个重度的恐高症患者，让他去坐这种东西实在是太难为他了。

非盛哲脸色变化得太明显，对于一个一直在关注着他的人自然不会错过，稍微想了想大概猜到了他是在怕什么，毕竟青年几乎总是把所有的心思都写在脸上。是奕杰没有去管非盛哲，反而是微笑着主动跟优优搭话，“优优想去玩吗？”

跟是奕杰还没有特别熟，但是他总是跟爸爸一起出现，所以在小姑娘心里已经把他划分为了自己人，优优装模作样的扭捏了一秒，然后在下一秒斩钉截铁的回答道：“想！”

想要找突破口的是奕杰自然不会放过这么好的机会，温柔的嗓音诱哄道：“那等爸比腿好了，我们一起去玩好不好？”

优优一听立刻两眼放光，眨着亮晶晶的眼睛满是期待的看向非盛哲。

“不是……”谁能告诉他到底发生了什么，他还没有反应过来另外两个人似乎就已经做好决定了。

拒绝的话连一半都还没有说出口就被打断了，“放心，我不恐高，而且，你也不忍心让优优失望吧？”

是奕杰说得有理有据，再加上一旁的优优不断的发射可爱攻势，非盛哲几乎毫无招架之力，稀里糊涂的就答应了。

计谋得逞的是奕杰暗自偷笑，果然用女儿做为突破口攻略是一个非常正确的决定。

卖了爸爸并且毫不自知的优优小朋友也非常开心，骨头叔叔在她心里的好感度瞬间直线上升。

最近叶文玲觉得有些奇怪，自从小非腿受伤后，她就很难在放学后再见到他的身影了，连她主动请缨要去接优优都被拒绝了，问也没问出什么结果，小非遮遮掩掩的什么都不肯告诉她。

叶子有点担心他，但是小非不肯说她也不能逼他。

如果不是在自家小区门口亲眼看到小非从一辆有点眼熟的车子上下来，说不定她会一直被蒙在鼓里。


	19. 第十九章

第十九章

非盛哲懒洋洋的趴在书桌上，下巴枕着手臂，有一搭没一搭的翻看着漫画书，台灯温暖的橘色灯光投射在他脸上，浓密的修长羽睫在眼帘下映出一抹漂亮的阴影。

沉迷漫画的非盛哲完美的无视了正在房间里走来走去的叶子。

她在这里忧心忡忡，而当事人毫无心理负担的悠然自得，叶文玲在心里为他们塑料般的友谊感叹了一句，然后理直气壮的抽走了非盛哲拿在手里的书。

“干嘛呀……”非盛哲慵懒的声线里听不出有多少怒意，反倒是有着些许的无奈，虽然是看到高潮迭起处被打断，但谁叫叶子是女王呢。

“老实交待，你到底有什么事情瞒着我？”

“没有啊。”否认的答案脱口而出，完全没有丝毫的犹豫，非盛哲连姿势都没有改，趴在桌上偏头看着她，漂亮的眼睛一眨一眨的，企图用卖萌蒙混过关。

“态度端正！”叶文玲的眼角眯出了一抹危险的弧度，握住小非的肩膀迫使他转身，俯身靠近，双手撑在书桌上，将非盛哲锁死在这个狭小的空间里。

“坦白从宽，抗拒从严。”

叶子越靠近，非盛哲就越往后倾，脊背硌在坚硬的桌沿，隐隐的痛意传递开，不过真的勇士是不会就此屈服的，“真的没有。”

叶文玲挑眉一笑，作势就要起身，“那我去问优优了哦。”

别以为她不知道，她可是亲眼看到是奕杰抱着优优送他们父女俩到楼下的。

“哎别别别……”情急之下一把拉住叶子的手腕，这个年纪的小孩子说话最不靠谱了，谁知道他的宝贝女儿会说什么，“我错了还不行吗……”

“你跟是奕杰fall in love 了？”

叶文玲话还没说完，非盛哲就急急忙忙的捂住了她的嘴，心虚的看了一眼门外，幸好娟姐在客厅看电视没有听见，“别胡说，哪有的事！”

突然这一下动作让叶子差点咬到舌头，旋即拉开他的手掌狠狠瞪了他一眼，不过还是体贴的刻意压低了声音，“真的？”

“真的，老师只是看我不方便照顾我一下。”非盛哲真诚的点点头，不过叶子可不吃他这一套，虽然她对是奕杰了解的不太多，但是最起码的还是知道的，她可从来没听说过Death Note对谁有这么照顾过。

叶子的眼神还是充满怀疑。

“我们真的没有什么。”他在心底暗自承认他确实动心了，可是他跟是奕杰的差距实在太大了，况且他还有一个父不详的孩子。

再者说，也许是奕杰真的只是在单纯的关心学生呢，他又怎么能够自作多情。

自卑早已刻在了心脏的每一丝纹路。

看着他蓦然间黯淡下来的眼神，叶文玲心尖猛然被触动了，心软下来也不忍心再逼问他，“我只是在担心你。”

担心他被人欺负，担心他再受伤害。

非盛哲最不想看到的，就是自己的负面情绪去影响其他人，尤其是他爱的人。牵动着唇角，勉强露出一个笑容，“我没事的。”


	20. 第二十章

第二十章

难得的周末时光，能够光明正大的睡到自然醒，厚重的窗帘将阳光阻隔在外，睡前还好好盖在身上的被子已经卷成一团被当做抱枕压在身下。

不过这样的好时光却没有持续多久，一阵急促的响铃将非盛哲从美梦中拉了出来，正在休眠状态的大脑过了许久才反应过来是自己的手机响了，闭着眼睛摸索了一阵，连名字都没看就直接按了通话键。

朦胧的带着浓重睡意的声音透过手机原原本本的传给了另一头的人，软软糯糯的还混着含糊的鼻音。

非盛哲发誓他听到了男人刻意压低了的轻笑声，然后男人下一句话让他瞬间清醒过来。

“还没睡醒吗？我在你家楼下……”

非盛哲几乎是瞬间就从床上坐了起来，还因为起得太急后脑撞上了坚硬的床头板，立刻疼得龇牙咧嘴，手心捂着后脑整个人都处在了当机的状态。

他刚刚听到了什么？

是奕杰？楼下？

他一定是还没有睡醒……

就在非盛哲准备直挺挺的重新躺回去的时候，手机里的声音再一次响了起来，“再赖床我就上来了哦。”

这一次是彻底清醒了。

最后是奕杰还是得偿所愿的登堂入室了，一本正经的坐在沙发上，眼含笑意的看着站在他面前紧张得连手脚都不知道该怎么摆的年轻人，“别那么紧张，不是来做家访的……”

“啊？……”非盛哲还是一脸呆愣，柔软的额发不听话的乱翘着，呆萌又可爱。

“是、是奕杰，你怎么来了？”人家都已经在家里坐好了，反应慢了不知道多少拍的年轻人才想起来问明来意。

是奕杰没有说话，主动站起来靠近非盛哲，六厘米的身高差带来的压迫感让青年不自觉的往后退，直到后背抵住了墙壁退无可退，眼角略有些红晕像个受到了惊吓的小白兔，糟糕的大人欺负够了，揉了一把那柔软的发丝，又重新坐回了原位，“跟优优约好了去游乐园啊，忘了？”

其实没忘，但是他以为那只是是奕杰随口说说而已。

“游乐园！我要去！我要去！”小姑娘原本还在睡觉，是奕杰进来的时候也只是略微被声响吵醒了一点，却在听到游乐园后立刻兴奋的跳下了床。

看着女儿毫不认生的扑到是奕杰怀里，非盛哲忍不住抚额，这么快就被诱惑收买，到底是谁亲生的？

“呃，你吃早饭了吗？”非盛哲站在原地手足无措，只好找个事情转移话题。

“爸比的饭超好吃，天下第一好吃！”优优双手环着是奕杰的后颈推销着。

还是自家女儿最捧场。

“还没有。”是奕杰看着非盛哲说得无比真诚，至于到底吃没吃，只有他自己清楚了。

是奕杰斜靠在厨房的门沿上，眼底是满得快要溢出来的温柔遣眷，这种像家一般的感觉他已经很多年没有体会过了。

非盛哲穿着围裙专心致志的煎着吐司，只是那红到几乎滴血的耳根暴露了他此刻的心境。


	21. 第二十一章

第二十一章

游乐园一向都是孩子们的天堂，天幕有些阴沉，微风袭来有丝丝的凉意，这样的天气就更适合小孩儿撒丫子乱跑了。

优优一手牵着非盛哲，一手牵着是奕杰，三个人站在一起无比的和谐，任谁看到都会以为这是一家三口出游。

好久没有出来玩了，自诩被关傻了的优优一下车门就跟脱缰了的野马差不多了，况且身边的大人，一个怀着不可告人的目的宠溺到几乎没有底线，一个本来就已经对女儿纵容成习惯了。

非盛哲看着优优手上多到几乎要拿不住的各种小玩意十分头疼，优优想要什么是奕杰二话不说立刻买下来，他想要阻止来着，却被是奕杰一句话堵了回去。

“难得出来玩一次，又不是什么贵重的东西，优优开心就好啦……”

说得好有道理，非盛哲把已经到达喉间的反对的话默默咽了回去。

玩了一圈，优优没有忘记本行的最终目的，站在高大的摩天轮前，蹦蹦跳跳的，丝毫不显疲态，激动的心情溢于言表，只是她最亲爱的爸爸就没有这么开心了。

非盛哲脸色有些发白，恐惧已经压过了一切，丝毫不顾及路人怪异的眼神，抱着路灯的杆不肯挪动半分，全身上下连头发丝都在表露着抗拒。

“我不上去，打死也不去……”

是奕杰牵动着唇角勉强忍住没有笑出声，小非此刻恨不得把自己和路灯融为一体的模样实在是太可爱了，让他既想把人抱在怀里揉一揉好好安慰，又想继续欺负他看他眼角绯红浑身炸毛。

“爸比怕高高，羞羞脸……”优优吐着舌头做了个鬼脸，自家女儿十分不给面子的取笑，也没有让非盛哲挪动半分。

“好啦，不逼你了，在这等我一下……”

其实也没有等多久，是奕杰回来的时候手上还拿着两束大大的彩色棉花糖，至于是给谁的，自然是连想都不用想就能知道答案。

优优接过棉花糖之后，是奕杰用空出的那只手轻轻捏了捏非盛哲颌角的软肉，“不跟我们一起玩，怕你难过，买个糖安慰你一下。”

“我又不是小孩子了……”非盛哲嘟囔着，手却非常自觉的握住了棉花糖下面的竹签，十分生动形象的展示了一番什么叫口嫌体正直。

最后是奕杰没忍住，上手撸了一把那柔软的头毛，漂亮的眼睛弯起，盛满了笑意，“真可爱……”

“不要摸我头啦！”

当然这样的反抗是不会起到作用的。

“一个人在这里不要哭哦……”坏坏的大人什么时候都不忘记欺负一下自己喜欢的男孩。

优优却当真了，一本正经的安慰道：“爸比你乖乖的，不要怕，我很快就下来哦……”

非盛哲翻了个白眼，表示自己并不想跟这两个人说话。

摩天轮的转轮缓缓升高，非盛哲看到优优小小的手掌贴着玻璃上，旁边还有一只相较而言显得很大的手掌，像是跟他在打招呼。

难以言喻的和谐。

非盛哲低头轻抿了一口那柔软的细丝，清甜的味道从唇边蔓延开。


	22. 第二十二章

第二十二章

玩了一天，再多的精力也已经被消耗干净，优优霸占了整排后座睡得格外香甜，怀里还抱着从游乐园买来的毛绒玩具，直到车子停下也没有半点要醒的迹象。

车子停在楼下，四周的空气陡然间安静下来，是奕杰那犹如实质的目光落在非盛哲身上，两人的沉默让车内的氛围变得极为暧昧。

“今天，谢谢你……”还是非盛哲首先打破了沉默。

是奕杰将安全带解开，故意侧身拉近了两人的距离，压低声音，半是玩笑半是认真的开口道：“这么感谢我，不如以身相许吧。”

像是受了莫大的惊吓，非盛哲下意识的往后退，却被系在身上的安全带限制了行动，脸上瞬间浮现了一层薄薄的红晕，说话连舌头都变得有些打结了，“你你你……”

非盛哲的心跳蓦然间加快，他不确定是奕杰是不是在开玩笑。

他想，他大概是承受不起这种玩笑的。这会让他产生不必要的期待。

“不要闹了……”他不敢去质问，最终也只是红着脸低低的说了一句。

是奕杰收起了刚才那副玩世不恭的笑意，一脸正色，伸出手将非盛哲那有些僵硬的指节握在手心，神色和语气是前所未有的坚定与认真，“非盛哲，我想一辈子吃你做的早餐。”

非盛哲像是完全被吓傻了，整个人都僵在了原地，既忘记了抽回手，也忘记了该怎么说话，半响，才略微找回了一些意识，“什……什、什么意思？”

“意思就是，我爱你，想要一辈子和你在一起。”是奕杰抬手抚着他的后颈，拇指轻柔的抚摸着那已经被绯色侵占的耳朵，“而且，你也是喜欢我的，对不对，我感觉的到。”

非盛哲说不上来此刻是什么心情，像是惊喜，有混杂着另外一些难以言喻的情绪。他想就这样不顾一切的接受这份爱意，而现实却又让他望而却步。

那些年旁人的指指点点不断的在他脑海中回响，那些难听的指责早已化为自卑刻入了他每一丝骨血，脸上的红晕以肉眼可见的速度褪去，到最后只剩下了毫无血色的苍白。

“我……我没有……”

非盛哲抬起头，直视着是奕杰的眼睛，突然间露出了一个笑容，只是那笑容中夹杂的苦涩让人完全无法忽视，“你不了解我。”不了解我那些不堪的过去，“而且，我还有一个孩子。”

是奕杰握住非盛哲的肩膀半强迫的让他正面自己，“我当然知道你有孩子，我也不知道你过去发生了什么，而且我也不在乎，我只知道，我爱的是你这个人，我想照顾你，照顾优优，做她的另一个父亲。”

“你可以不用现在回答我，我给你时间考虑，你只要知道，我是认真的，我是真的爱你。”

正经的表白说完了，是奕杰还是忍不住想要逗一逗他的男孩，“不过有一点，我不接受拒接这种答案。”

“混蛋，那你还要我考虑什么……”难过和感动混杂在一起的情绪瞬间被冲散了不少，剩下的话还没有说完，便被一个吻全部都堵在了喉咙里。

不含任何情欲的亲吻，非盛哲主动闭上眼睛，唇瓣上柔软的触感所传达的疼惜与爱意几乎让他忍不住想要落泪。

“爸比，到家了吗……”优优揉着睡意朦胧的眼睛，打了个小哈欠，稚嫩的嗓音让车内温情暧昧的氛围消散一空。

非盛哲几乎是瞬间就推开了是奕杰，手忙脚乱的解开安全带推开车门，红着脸完全不敢去看让他如此慌乱的罪魁祸首，“我、我先回去了……”

牵着优优上楼的时候，非盛哲能感觉到一道火热的视线一直黏在他身上。

是奕杰看着他的男孩同手同脚的连路都不会走了，嘴角扬起的弧度不自觉的慢慢扩大。


	23. 第二十三章

第二十三章

浴室的门被打开，蒸腾的热气源源不断的扩散开，叶文玲用毛巾擦着湿漉漉的头发晃悠着从浴室里出来，还没走出两步，便看到放在床上的手机开始震动起来。

叶文玲一手擦着头发，一手点开通话，“小非，怎么了？”

电话那头沉默了许久，久到她都开始担心非盛哲是不是出什么事了，手上的其它动作停了下来，正准备开口询问，非盛哲的声音便响了起来，“是奕杰他跟我表白了……”

其实她没有感觉有多意外，毕竟那两人散发出来的粉红泡泡都快要把人闪瞎了，跟优优在一起整个一家三口的感觉别人完全插不进去，也就非盛哲嘴硬非要说他们只是纯洁的师生关系。

叶子控制住自己想要吐槽的欲望，小非自己都主动招了，所以她八卦一下一点都不过分，“那你答应了吗？”

“我……我不知道……”那个时候被优优打断了，他也不知道，那个吻到底算不算是答应了。或者应该要按是奕杰之前说的，再考虑一下？

叶文玲只觉得头上一排黑线划过，这还能不知道？接受就是答应了，拒绝了就是没答应啊。

“你喜欢他吗？”

对面又开始沉默了，以她对小非的了解，这种沉默代表了他确实动心了，明明是个年纪轻轻的男孩子总喜欢像个小老头一样杂七杂八的想些乱七八糟的东西。

“可是……”

不用听完她都知道小非想要说什么，叶文玲毫不犹豫的打断了非盛哲接下来要说的话，“别可是了，小非，过去从来都不是你的问题，况且，谁没有黑历史啊，有孩子怎么了，是奕杰他还离过婚呢。”

她总是希望小非能从过去走出来的，“喜欢就在一起，不要让自己因为错过而后悔，而且，你还年轻不是吗？”

是奕杰办公室的钥匙早在之前就已经交到了非盛哲手里，他还没有准备好现在就见是奕杰，但是一想到他受伤那几天不整理后办公室的混乱场景，他就没有管住自己的腿。不过还好，他还记得选一个是奕杰有课的时间过来。

在门口望了一眼四周没有是奕杰的身影，非盛哲小心翼翼的推开门，他总有种自己在做贼的错觉。

门刚打开一丝缝隙，非盛哲就被人握着手腕直接拉了进去，接着就被人抱了满怀。

“你你你……你怎么在这？……”非盛哲被吓到差点咬到舌头。

“我在等我的小男朋友啊。”非盛哲后背抵着玻璃门，是奕杰刻意拉近了两人的距离，用性感的气音在他耳边低低的说道：“我太想他了……”

温热的呼吸洒在耳畔，本就敏感的耳朵以肉眼可见的速度迅速染上绯红，明明已经害羞到想要找个地洞藏起来了，嘴上却偏偏还不认输，“谁是你男朋友了，我还没有考虑完……”

是奕杰双手抚着非盛哲的脸颊，滚烫的触感在手心间流转，“那现在考虑好了吗？”

是奕杰紧紧的凝视着非盛哲那双犹如盛满了整个星空的漂亮眼睛，现在那双眼睛里只有他的倒影，过了许久，他看到他的男孩轻轻的点了点头。

那一刻，像是拥有了全世界。

第一次，非盛哲主动在是奕杰唇角落下了轻轻一吻。

他愿意走出过去，他想要去爱眼前这个人。


	24. 第二十四章

第二十四章

正式在一起后，非盛哲在Deadline到来之前赶报告的地点就从图书馆变成了是奕杰的办公室，只是那效率实在是低的令人发指。不过处于热恋中的人，本来就不可能用理性的思考做出决定。

办公桌前非盛哲抱着电脑被遗书折磨的简直要抓狂，而罪魁祸首此刻还悠哉游哉的坐在沙发上啃着零食慵懒的随手翻着书。

偶尔收到自家小男友的眼刀，已经脸皮厚到刀枪不入的生死学代课老师还能再加两句把仇恨值拉到更高，“认真写，写得不好小心我当你哦。”

话音落下，是奕杰被当事人狠狠的瞪了一眼，像是个张牙舞爪自认很凶的小奶猫，可爱到毫无威慑力，是奕杰牵动着唇角强忍着没有笑出声，小奶猫惹急了也是会亮爪子的。

糟糕的大人的恶劣程度肯定不仅限于此。轻缓的脚步声越靠越近，强健的身躯俯身从背后覆了上来，温热的呼吸洒在颈后，非盛哲不自觉的缩着脖子，手指敲打键盘的动作也停了下来。

非盛哲紧张到连呼吸的节奏都乱了，是奕杰却只是抽走了放在他面前的一本书，临了还不忘为人师表的提醒道：“专心点，写作业。”

“是奕杰！不许靠近我一米之内！”

终于把小奶猫惹炸毛了。

好在是奕杰也不总是这么不靠谱。

中午一起吃饭，非盛哲被遗书折磨得焉焉的趴在桌上，点单的时候也只是说了一句随便，他也没仔细听是奕杰跟服务员说了什么。

菜端上来之后，小年轻的精神突然一振，居然全是他喜欢吃的东西，他明明从来没有跟是奕杰说过这些，“你怎么知道我喜欢？”

“因为我跟你，心有灵犀啊……”是奕杰的回答带着些不正经，感情却没有丝毫的折扣，他记得跟小非相处的每一个细节，甚至记得他吃饭时更爱夹哪些菜。

年轻人笑得眉眼微弯，温暖得如同初夏的阳光。

被压在副驾驶上吻到全身发软的时候，非盛哲也不知道怎么就发展成这一幕了，明明一开始只是系安全带啊。

男人恶劣的本质永远不变，简单的动作偏偏做的暧昧非常，不知是害羞还是期待，非盛哲在他靠过来后闭上了眼睛，等了半天却没有丝毫动静，睁眼便看到男人正在努力憋笑的欠揍的脸。

不等他发作，是奕杰便直直的吻了上来，所有的恼怒都被堵了回去。一个真真切切的吻，不同于之前蜻蜓点水般的简单触碰，含着情欲，又满是珍惜怜爱。

舌尖抵着敏感的上颚划过，触电般的感觉顺着神经传递开，非盛哲被动的迎合着年长的恋人的攻势。带着薄茧的手掌顺着T恤的下摆探入，抚上肌肉线条优美的后腰，手指顺着脊背间的沟壑逡巡着。

非盛哲感觉肺部的空气要全部被眼前这个人抢走了，就在他快要无法呼吸的那一霎，是奕杰稍微拉开了距离。

青年脸色绯红，被吮吸的红艳的双唇泛着水光，漂亮的双眼氤氲着雾气，无法聚焦的目光透着迷离，将纯真与情色完美的融合在了一起。

是奕杰的声音低沉又沙哑，凑近非盛哲的耳边，直白而又暧昧的邀请，“要不要去我家坐坐……”


	25. 第二十五章

第二十五章

是奕杰用了全部的意志力才控制住自己没有在电梯里对他的小Omega做点什么，电梯门打开的那一霎，是奕杰半搂着几乎软在他怀里的非盛哲挪向门口，宽厚的手掌护住他的后脑直接将人按在了门上。

非盛哲微仰着头，牙齿紧紧的咬着下唇，在那原本鲜红的唇瓣上留下了一道泛白的边痕，感受着身前的男人在他脖颈间舔吻，湿濡的舌尖滑过颈间的每一寸肌肤，尖利的牙齿啃噬带来轻微的刺痛，他想开口叫是奕杰不要留下太明显的痕迹，又害怕自己一开口就只剩下了羞耻的呻吟。

是奕杰靠在他的颈侧，如此近的距离才能闻到Omega的气息，极淡的如同青草般的芳香，郁郁葱葱清新可人，如同上瘾般闻着这香味，是奕杰只觉得下身硬得发疼。

“小非，你好香……”是奕杰含住他的耳垂，牙齿轻咬着，他能感觉到怀中的身体轻颤着。

“呃嗯……”非盛哲想说自己前不久才用过阻隔剂，他都没有闻到自己的信息素，可是刚一张口，甜腻的呻吟便从喉间滑出。

是奕杰掏出钥匙按着记忆寻找着锁眼，一边用舌尖怜惜的舔着男孩泛着水光的唇瓣上那道深深的齿痕，“别咬自己，我喜欢听你的声音……”

房门打开，背包被直接扔在了地上，沉溺于情欲的两人甚至没有给它投去半分目光，难舍难分的唇齿交缠直到两人躺倒在床上才结束。

非盛哲裸着上身仰躺在他身下，单薄的T恤早已不知脱在了房间的哪个角落。灼热的手心抚过光洁的肌肤，是奕杰能感觉到他的紧张，肌肉不自然的紧绷着，身体也止不住的颤栗，反应青涩的如同处子，完全不像是有过孩子的人。

“别害怕，我不会伤害你的。”是奕杰释放了信息素，毫无攻击性，只是单纯的安抚着他的Omega的紧张与不安，低头在他圆润的肩头落下轻轻一吻，温柔又宠溺。

甘冽醇厚的松木清香莫名让非盛哲有些熟悉，紧绷的神经放松下来，伸手环住年长者的后颈，红着脸，目光飘忽着完全不敢落在是奕杰身上，颤抖的声线满是羞涩却又异常坚定，“你可以对我做任何事……”

直白的邀请，清纯又放荡，是奕杰只觉得全身的血液都在奔腾着往下身汇聚，他现在只想把眼前这个人完完全全的拆吞入腹，永永远远的只属于他。

情动的Omega已经准备好了接受Alpha的入侵，身体自动分泌的淫液让手指轻易的探入了那隐秘的紧致，温热湿滑的肠肉紧紧吸附着指节，像是在邀请着入侵者进入的更深。

带上避孕套，是奕杰不由的想起了他之前下车去买的时候，非盛哲那红到几乎要滴血的脸，和现在一样的动人，这个人，他怎么也看不够，爱不够。

炽热的性器缓慢的挤入已经扩张好的穴口，这个尺寸对清醒的状态下初次承受的非盛哲来说还是太过了，疼痛从结合处扩散开来，后穴紧绞着，腰腹的肌肉紧绷，男孩疼得脸色发白，细密的冷汗从额间泌出，他甚至觉得连指尖都是疼的。

是奕杰进也不是退也不是，只能不住的亲吻安抚着，“宝贝，放松点……很快就不疼了，乖……放松……”

是奕杰舔弄着他的敏感点，诱哄着他的男孩放松，感受到肌肉不再像之前那般紧绷着，直接用力挺进了最深处，那一霎，非盛哲也在他背上留下了三道深红色的抓痕。

令人脸红心跳的暧昧水声回响在室内，原本混杂着痛苦的闷哼也变成了带着婉转媚意的甜腻呻吟。

Omega的信息素逸散开来，原本清淡的青草香味逐渐变得浓郁，香甜馥郁的甜柚气息渐渐充斥在空气中。

是奕杰原本被情欲控制的大脑骤然清醒，这个味道他记得，五年前的那次意外又清晰的浮现在记忆中。


	26. 第二十六章

第二十六章

怀中的身体陷在高潮的余韵中，紧绷的肌肉痉挛着勾勒出一道优美的弧线，紧闭着双眼，浮现着潮红的脸颊，眼角滑过的泪痕，一切都在和五年前那张还未完全长开的面孔重合着。

空气中甜柚的诱人气息与松柏的醇厚香味紧密交缠着，男孩枕在男人的手臂上紧紧依偎在一起，被汗水浸湿的几缕发丝随意的黏在脸上，让他看上去比平日更增添了几分稚嫩。

“小非，五年前在酒吧，是你吧。”是奕杰用指腹轻轻摩挲着非盛哲眼角的肌肤，太多的疑问，隐秘的期待，最终转化成了这句肯定的询问。

他看到他的男孩在话音落下的瞬间抬起头，那双还含着水光的漂亮眸子里满是惶惑。

同当年如出一辙的青涩，没有任何其他Alpha标记的气息，优优那恰好契合的年龄，以及那似乎与生俱来的亲近感，一切的一切都在指向那巧合到几乎不可思议的结果。

是奕杰的声音有着微不可察的颤抖，“优优是我的孩子，对吗？”

他无比渴望着非盛哲能够说出肯定的答案，抱着男孩的手都在极度的紧张下震颤着，像是个等待宣判决定生死的囚徒。

他曾经无比嫉妒优优的生父，他不敢去想到底是多深的爱意才能让小非在那么小的年纪愿意为他生下孩子，他连在小非面前提到那个人的勇气都没有。

非盛哲的大脑在一瞬间完全空白，缠绕在他周围的松柏气息唤醒了他的记忆。最想隐藏的过往被摊开来摆在最爱的人面前，非盛哲陷入了无比的恐慌，他察觉不到是奕杰紧张与不安，眼中只能看到他的无比肯定。

后面的记忆一片混乱，非盛哲甚至都不知道自己到底说了什么，他甚至连自己怎么回到家的都不记得，他只记得是奕杰把他抱在怀里，只记得那些灼热的亲吻。

不真实的幸福感很快便被打破，第二天是奕杰便发现他的男孩消失了，非盛哲如同人间蒸发了一般，电话不接，短信不回，甚至连教室里也没有他的身影。

是奕杰望着那空荡荡的座位出神，后知后觉的想到，他的男孩生气了。

他是该生气的，自己缺席了他生命中最痛苦的那段时间，在他最需要自己的时候。一个人孤零零的躺在冰冷的手术台上他该有多害怕，缺少Alpha的信息素生产的痛苦该有多难熬，那些流言蜚语又该有多伤人……

非盛哲背靠着房门蹲坐在冰冷的地面上，是奕杰焦灼的道歉透过薄薄的门板传到他耳中，“小非对不起，你开门好不好……”

非盛哲环抱着膝盖，紧抿着双唇一言不发，眼泪无声的掉落，脆弱的像是一个孩子，爱情总是会让人变得脆弱，明明以前可以忍受的委屈突然被无限放大。

思绪被搅得杂乱无章，阴郁的想法不受他控制，明明知道不是那样的，却忍不住去恶意的揣测，是不是是奕杰一开始就认出了他，接近就是为了优优，为了负责，不然他为什么在初遇时就对优优这么上心，为什么会那么肯定优优就是他的孩子……

非盛哲不知道时间过去了多久，他的腿已经完全失去知觉了，泪水在牛仔裤上浸湿了一大片深色的印记，外面的人似乎已经离开了，自始至终，他都没有发出任何声音。

如果他此时站在窗前，就可以看到，楼下长椅上那个熟悉的背影，西斜的阳光将他的影子拉得很长，透着无尽的落寞。


	27. 第二十七章

第二十七章

叶文玲偷偷打开手机看了眼时间，还有几分钟就要下课了，她低着头，摸摸索索的将书收进包里，尽可能的降低自己的存在感。她已经决定好了，等铃声一响，就借着其他人的掩护赶紧溜出去。

现实总是比理想要残酷的多。

“叶文玲！”她发誓，那一刻，她似乎听到了死亡的召唤。正猫着腰贴着墙走的步伐不得不停了下来。

没有人能在是奕杰审视的目光下坚持到最后，就算有例外那也不会是她，叶子一边在心里对着小非说抱歉，一边将小非的情况一五一十的全都交代了。

非盛哲已经好几天没有去过学校了，通讯录里多到数不清的未接来电全是一个人的名字，莫名的委屈和难过让他根本不知道该怎么去面对是奕杰。

有些颓废的年轻人抱着手机坐在沙发上怔怔的看着是奕杰之前发过来的道歉简讯，直到一阵急促的敲门声将他拉回到现实，听了十多年的专属于叶文玲的敲门方式，门外传来的熟悉女声也昭示着来人是谁，“小非……”

非盛哲毫无防备的打开门，瞬间映入眼帘的便是那张搅得他心神不宁的俊朗面孔，突然而来的冲击让年轻人僵在了原地，连表情都凝固住了，下一秒缓过神来想都没想便要将门重新关上。

情急之下是奕杰直接用手挡住了门框，指节遭受的重击让那一声痛呼没能忍住从喉间逸出。

非盛哲被吓得脸瞬间煞白，什么生气都顾不上了，他自己都不知道刚才那一下到底用了多重的力，焦急的声线颤抖着已经染上了哭腔，“你没事吧，伤得重不重！……”

是奕杰没有去管自己受伤的手指，另一只手握住小非的手臂，带着不容拒绝的强势，“带你去个地方。”

从头到尾被无视的叶文玲默默的看着是奕杰将她最好的朋友带走，一脸懵逼的看完了全程，完全不懂自己为什么要插手他们的家务事。

是奕杰一言不发的握着方向盘，脸上没有一丝多余的表情，非盛哲也偏头看着窗外不断掠过的街影，气氛沉默的令人窒息。

男人不动声色的用余光注视着身旁的少年，身上那套居家的衣服还没来得及换下，白色的背心被卷住了一角露出了一小截白皙的肌肤，明明满眼的委屈和不安都快要溢出来了，却依然倔强的维持着最初的姿态。

是奕杰心疼的不行，可是却也不能忽视那丝夹杂其中的气恼，为什么，不能再多信任他一点？

非盛哲心情很是低落，全然没有注意是奕杰要带他去哪，只是默默的跟在他后面，两人牵着的手一路上都没有松开过。

等非盛哲回过神来，他已经跟着是奕杰进入了观光电梯，透明的玻璃外高耸的摩天大楼正在极速下降，是奕杰感受到男孩握住他手的力度突然加重，甚至还有轻微的颤抖，伸手托住少年的后颈，将人揽在了怀里，“害怕就抱着我……”

电梯停下，门打开，那一刻非盛哲已经吓得彻底腿软了。门外是一条长长的环形廊道，透明的玻璃地面让下面城市的风景一览无遗。

是奕杰松开怀中的人，转身走出电梯，朝着门内的人伸出手，注视着少年的目光被温柔的爱意填满，“相信我，不会有事的，我就在这里，相信我……好吗……”

恐惧让年轻人的眼圈通红着，像是下一秒就能哭出来。

“我在这里，你可以相信我……”

像是随时都能掉入万丈深渊，非盛哲完全不敢再往下看，抬眼，是奕杰就在他面前，那是他爱的人，他在等着自己……

非盛哲用力握住是奕杰伸过来的手，心一横闭上眼，颤巍巍的抬起脚，试探性的缓缓落在玻璃上。

双脚一起踏在透明玻璃上的那一霎，非盛哲重重的扑在了是奕杰怀里，双手紧紧的环抱着他，像是在抓住最后一根救命稻草。

是奕杰的手指插入少年柔软的发丝间，轻柔的安抚着他，“对不起，是我不好，不该吓你，不该离开你，如果能有重来一次的机会，从五年前那次相遇开始，我不会再离开你半步，不会让你受一丁点委屈……”

压抑了那么久的恐惧与委屈终于完全爆发了，非盛哲在那一刻抑制不住的痛哭出声。

是奕杰紧紧的抱着怀中哭泣的爱人，被镜片遮挡住的眼睛也渐渐开始湿润，凑在非盛哲耳边的声音带着微不可察的哽咽，却又无比的坚定，“还有，你给我听清楚，你这白痴小屁孩，或许我们的相遇是个意外，但是爱你不是，爱你是本能，不需要任何的条件，也不是因为其他任何人。”


	28. 第二十八章

第二十八章

地下停车场灯光昏暗，从外面完全无法看清车内的具体情况。狭小的空间里偶尔响起微弱的抽噎声，是奕杰用指腹温柔的擦拭着少年眼角未干的泪痕，“你什么都可以告诉我，难过也好，委屈也好，开心也好，我爱你，我想参与你全部的生命……”

闪着水光的漂亮眼眸怔怔的看着眼前的人，突然拉住男人抚在他脸上的手，重重的一口咬在里侧的手掌上，是奕杰疼得龇牙，却也没有收回手，任由他的男孩咬着，发泄着心中的委屈。

非盛哲到底是没有舍得多用力，连皮都没有破他就已经开始心疼了，松开牙齿用舌尖轻舔着那一排深陷的牙印。

嫣红的舌尖舔过，微麻的触感传递开，是奕杰瞬间有些心猿意马，不着痕迹的掩盖住自己的反应，是奕杰抽回手，将两只手都举到少年面前，掩饰般的玩笑道：“怎么办，两只手都受伤了，你要负责。”

这或许是非盛哲短短二十多年的生命中做过的最出格的事了，高空中宛如随时会坠落的心悸感似乎还残留在身体的每一寸肌肤，是奕杰的道歉和表白也让他置身于强烈的虚幻中，他迫切的想要证明着什么，想要得到眼前这个人，想要真真切切的感受他。

少年突然间转身跨坐在男人的大腿上，伸手按着按钮将靠椅放低，在男人有些惊讶的目光注视下顺手将那造型精致的银边眼镜取下。没了眼镜的阻挡，那双清澈又深邃如同盛满了一潭深泉的眼睛倒映着少年的影子，非盛哲觉得自己要溺死在这弯深泉里了，低头靠近，温热的吐息洒在男人耳畔，颤抖的声线既青涩又带着撩人的媚意，“我想要你……”

面对这般撩拨是奕杰怎么可能会无动于衷，下身已经开始充血的硬物抵着少年柔软的臀肉，他想要主动却被少年死死的压制住，他也没舍得多用力的反抗。

非盛哲紧张的全身的肌肉都僵硬住了，却仍然固执的不肯松开钳制，柔软的唇瓣亲吻着是奕杰的额头，鼻尖，唇角，短硬的胡茬刺得他有些微微的痛感，就是这痛感让一切都变得真实起来，他喜欢这种真实……

是奕杰看到他的男孩闭着眼睛，如同献祭一般虔诚的亲吻着，他甚至能感觉到少年的亲吻中那轻微的颤栗。滚烫的身体紧紧的贴覆着他，软绵的臀瓣动作青涩的磨蹭着他被束缚在裤子里的勃起。

是奕杰动了动被紧握住压在座椅上的双手，低哑的嗓音带着浓浓的情欲，诱哄着动作生涩不知该如何继续的少年，“宝贝，松开我好吗，我教你……”

男孩乖巧的点点头松开了钳制，是奕杰重获自由的手握住了那柔韧纤细的腰身，捻起衣衫的下摆让少年用牙齿咬住，胸前大片光裸的肌肤毫无保留的映入男人眼中。

胸前娇嫩的红樱被男人纳入口中，舌尖绕着浅色的乳晕舔舐，牙齿轻轻啃咬着变得挺立的乳头，淡淡的刺痛伴随着强烈的快感，情动的身体不自觉的分泌出粘腻的液体，是奕杰隔着裤子揉捏着少年挺翘臀瓣的指尖也感受到了一丝潮湿的湿意。

是奕杰抬起头，少年被蹂躏的红肿的乳尖颤巍巍的挺立着，带着一丝惑人的情色，清俊的脸颊上染上了浓重的潮红，即便在昏暗的灯光下也能看得一清二楚，咬住衣角无法吞咽的津液顺着嘴角流下，留下了一道晶亮的印记。清纯与放荡完美的结合，十足的诱人堕落。

灼热的性器挤入湿热滑腻的柔软内壁，非盛哲早已没了力气，软绵绵的趴在是奕杰身上，轻哑的嗓音响在耳畔，带着点求饶的意味，“好深，太深了……老师，我不要了……”

是奕杰挺动腰身，柱身碾过敏感的腺体，感受到怀中的少年痉挛般的颤动着身体，偏头轻咬了一下少年红到几乎要滴血的耳朵，“现在叫我老师会不会太卑鄙啊……”


	29. 第二十九章

第二十九章

等两人厮混结束，霓虹灯已经照亮了城市的夜空。接优优放学的重担自然而然的落到了叶文玲肩上，顺带一提，她还得找个理由跟娟姐解释为什么今晚小非不回家，毕竟要是让小非自己来说，那绝对是分分钟被拆穿的节奏，从小到大，他就没点亮过说谎这个技能。

下车的时候非盛哲腿颤得根本站不住，所有的力气都在之前消耗完了，勉强整理过的衣物完全掩盖不住那一身被疼爱过后的印记。是奕杰的手穿过膝弯将人打横抱起，少年将脸埋在他怀里不肯再有任何目光的交触，男人轻笑着，“现在害羞会不会晚了一点啊……”

“不要你管……”埋在衣服里的声音有些闷闷的，软软糯糯的像是被欺负狠了透着点可怜劲儿，是奕杰脸上的笑意加深，不再去逗弄他的男孩，只是微微收紧了手臂。

幸好上楼的电梯没有遇到其他人，不然他就真的没脸见人了，想到这里，非盛哲将头埋得更深了。

是奕杰家里干净整洁一尘不染，除了陈设过于单调，完全不像是一个单身男人的处所。其实这主要归功于前两天刚好有家政过来打扫了，而他在这两天又没有回过家，不然若是按照平时的状态他还真是没有勇气带小非回家。

陷入热恋的男人完全忘记了当初是有多好意思的让人家帮忙整理乱七八糟的办公室。

深夜，只有床头的台灯还亮着一缕微弱的光线，非盛哲侧躺着，之前那身衣服早已不能再穿了，宽松的衬衫堪堪遮住大腿根部，两条纤细白皙的长腿暴露在空气中，衬衫上还残留着Alpha淡淡的信息素的味道。

明明身体已经很累了，可是他却怎么也睡不着。所发生的一切都让他如同置身于一个虚幻的泡影中，一旦戳破了，梦醒了，就什么都不存在了。

非盛哲的目光凝聚在是奕杰脸上，男人紧闭着眼睛安静的睡着，这个人太过美好，美好到不真实，他完全没有自信自己能够有资格拥有他。

修长的手指虚空描摹着他的眉眼，像是这样就能一点一滴的把他的全部都深深刻入脑海中。

指腹轻轻的扫过是奕杰卷翘的睫毛，微微的痒意扩散开。就在他准备收回手的那一霎，原本在熟睡中的男人突然握住了他的手指，轻柔的亲吻落在指尖，“精神那么好啊……”

是奕杰的目光太过温柔，非盛哲只觉得鼻翼间有些酸涩，强忍着不让自己哭出来，半响才轻轻的说了一句，“我想看看你……”

是奕杰太了解他的男孩有多敏感和自卑了，就算小非什么都不说，他也能看懂那双清澈的眼睛中所盛溢的惶恐与无措，这些伤害都是由他直接或间接造成的，他所能做的，除了心疼和自责，就只有加倍的去爱他，保护他。

是奕杰伸手抱住男孩，让他躺进自己怀里，宽厚的手掌轻轻的拍抚着少年的脊背，下巴抵着柔软的发丝，语气坚定又深情，“我会一直陪在你身边。”

第二天除了他跟是奕杰一起去学校这一点，其余的跟平常也没什么不同。非盛哲像往常一样接优优放学回家，然而打开门后，门内的景象吓得他登时呼吸都停滞了。

娟姐和是奕杰在客厅的小餐桌上对面而坐，听到响动后两人同时转头望向门口，娟姐板着脸强忍着怒气没有发作出来，是奕杰脸上有几道清晰的红色指印。

非盛哲敢发誓，那绝对是被甩了巴掌后留下的印记，他完全不敢想象两人之间到底发生了什么。

“时间也不早了，我就不留你了。”娟姐冷冰冰的下着逐客令。

“娟姐，今天打扰了，我下次有机会再来拜访。”是奕杰像是完全没有被娟姐的态度所影响，语气依然温和。

正在气头上的妈妈在旁边看着，非盛哲只敢悄悄的跟是奕杰对视了一眼，只那一眼，焦躁不安的情绪瞬间便被安抚了下来。


	30. 第三十章

第三十章

小朋友完全没有被大人间诡异的氛围所影响，好久没有见到是奕杰，一看到自己最喜欢的叔叔要走，立刻伸出肉乎乎的小短手拉住他的衬衫下摆，小鹿般的眼睛里闪着期待的光芒，“叔叔你不跟我们一起吃晚饭吗？”

是奕杰半跪着蹲下身，和小朋友平视着，抬手轻轻的揉了揉优优毛茸茸的小脑袋，他突然有一种很奇妙的感觉，这是他的女儿，是这个世上唯一跟他骨血相连的人，“叔叔今天还有事，下次陪你一起吃好不好？”

从非盛哲家离开，是奕杰既没有回家也没有去学校，而是约上了多年的同学兼死党去了他们常去的那家酒吧，岳母在追妻的道路上真的是一座难以逾越的高山。

知道了是奕杰做了什么，江兆鹏惊得半响都没说出话来，脸上凝固着吃惊的表情看上去颇为滑稽，最后，他机械的拍了拍是奕杰的肩膀，“同学，你是真的勇士，我佩服你……”

“我没有想到小非居然是娟姐的儿子。”是熟人也没用，甚至还能让怒气再上升几个水平。

江兆鹏喝了一口酒勉强压惊，“说实在的，她能让你活着走出那扇门，就已经是很善良了。”

“还有，你找我来给你出主意是认真的吗？”他浪荡了小半辈子，女朋友倒是交了不少，至于女朋友的妈妈，不好意思，他一个都没有见过。江兆鹏放下手中的酒杯，手肘搭在是奕杰肩上，脸上挂着一抹标志性的坏笑，“要不要我送你一本《讨好岳母100招》？”

是奕杰瞥了他一眼，没有理会他的调侃。

酒吧里播放着轻缓的音乐，是奕杰却完全没有办法平静下来，过了许久，一口气喝完杯中的酒液，转头看向江兆鹏，“真的有这种书吗？”

看着是奕杰莫名期待的眼神，江兆鹏突然被噎住了，“……假的……”

他就知道，找江兆鹏出来是个绝对错误的决定。

晚饭时分，优优跟奶奶坐在一起，非盛哲心不在焉的搅动着碗中的饭粒，看着对面其乐融融的祖孙俩好几次欲言又止。

他完全不知道是奕杰为什么会出现在他家，之前也从未听他提起过，还有那场结果貌似并不愉快的谈话，非盛哲既担心又害怕，却还有一丝隐藏极深的不知缘由的期待。

非盛哲所有的忐忑与不安娟姐全都收入眼底，脑海中又回响着之前是奕杰说的那些话，她什么都没说，只是暗暗叹了口气。

优优收拾好回房间写作业了，娟姐坐在沙发上看着电视，纠结了一会儿，非盛哲磨蹭着脚步坐到妈妈身边，像小时候一样撒娇的靠着她的肩膀。

小非一撒娇娟姐就心软得不行，恨不得能将他抱在怀里好好安慰，不再让他受到任何伤害。

“妈，你是，认识是奕杰吗？”非盛哲选了一个不算敏感的问题，小心翼翼的试探道。

“认识……”何止是认识，都十多年了，当年在育幼院初遇的那个有些孤僻的小年轻，一转眼都变成欺负自己儿子的大混蛋了。

万一，或许，可能，是奕杰只是来找我妈叙旧的呢？非盛哲想着，只要不是来摊牌的就好了，他还没有准备好，怀着最后的希冀，“呃，他来干嘛呀？”

娟姐的回答让他眼前一黑，差点晕过去。

“他请求我同意让你跟他交往。”后面的那些娟姐越想越来气，语气也不自觉的拔高了些，“还说他是优优的爸爸，请求我的原谅，他愿意为自己的行为负全部的责任……”

她怎么可能不生气，怎么可能不愤怒，她永远都记得当初在产房外的绝望与无助，二十多个小时的焦灼等待，她最疼爱的儿子，她唯一的骨肉血亲，因为难产躺在手术台上命悬一线，她做了一辈子的护士，看过那么多的生生死死，却没有哪次像现在这般无能为力，她甚至跪在地上乞求老天能拿自己的命去换小非的命……

娟姐义愤填膺的想要找是奕杰算账，然后她听到她的宝贝儿子小声的说了一句，“他救了我……”


	31. 第三十一章

第三十一章

嫁出去的女儿泼出去的水，她的儿子还没嫁出去，胳膊肘就已经开始往外拐了。

“是奕杰他很好的，对我很好，对优优也很好……”非盛哲有些絮絮叨叨语无伦次的说着关于是奕杰的一切。

娟姐突然从心底涌出了一阵无力感，汹涌的怒火都被小非这般软绵绵的化解了，她的宝贝儿子是真的彻底被是奕杰给拐跑了。

没有什么能比让小非开心更重要的，她欠这个孩子实在是太多了，如果不是她过分忙于工作忽视了他，他也不会小小年纪吃那么多苦。

况且是奕杰至少人品信得过，总比其它不知根底的人要强。

娟姐温柔的拍了拍非盛哲的肩膀，打断了他长篇大论关于是奕杰优点的演讲，“好啦，下次有时间，再把他叫到家里来。”

那双漂亮的眼睛瞬间亮了起来，“妈，你答应了？”

娟姐清了清嗓子，故意装作严肃，“看他表现。”

该教训还是得教训，那能这么便宜了他。

非盛哲和女儿一起挤在床上，清哑的嗓音读着每晚必备的睡前故事，温暖的橘黄色灯光让他刚好可以看清手中故事书的内容，又不会影响到优优休息。

最后一个音节落下，优优还是睁着大大的眼睛，期待着他能再读一篇。非盛哲为女儿掖了一下被角，把漏风的地方盖好，“今天份的完了哦。”

哄着优优睡觉，非盛哲不由得想起了是奕杰，他应该还在工作吧？他总是有忙不完的工作，却一直都在尽力挤出时间来陪他，陪优优。

“宝贝，你想不想见另一个爸爸？”以前是他没有走出来，所以从来没有跟女儿提起过这些，现在他不想再逃避了。

“不想……”稚嫩的嗓音明显听得出情绪低落了，她讨厌另一个爸爸。

天真的小孩并不是傻，她能够感觉到别人玩笑下的恶意，嘲笑她的爸比，说她是没人要的孩子，所有的一切都是因为那个人，因为他不在自己和爸比身边。

“为什么？”

“他不要我们了……”

非盛哲一时间滞住了，他不知道该怎么跟优优解释。

半响，他轻抚着优优的额头，语气轻柔，“爸爸没有不要我们，他只是迷路了，找不到回家的路。”

优优突然仰头看向他，幼嫩的小脸上写满了担忧的情绪，“真的吗，那爸爸现在找到路了吗？他怕不怕？”

“他现在找到啦，那优优欢迎他回家吗？”

像是想到了什么，小姑娘突然兴奋起来，“他会给我讲故事，陪我玩，带我去吃好吃的吗？”

非盛哲回想了一下，除了第一点，是奕杰好像都做到了，他微笑着回答道：“会的。”

小朋友刚刚想要愉快的接受，可小脑袋转了转，又开始纠结起来，“那骨头叔叔怎么办？”

上次叶子姐姐说，骨头叔叔想要跟爸比结婚，她超喜欢是奕杰的，要是爸爸回来了，他们就不能结婚了。

“那优优希不希望骨头叔叔当爸爸？”

“希望！”小姑娘重重点了点头。

非盛哲脸上的笑意更深了，“那你现在乖乖睡觉，等明天醒了，希望就实现了。”

第二天是周末，岳母发话了，就算没时间那也得有时间，于是前一天刚刚被甩了巴掌的人第二天又再次登门了。礼物备好，着装得体，非常有提亲的架势。

非盛哲带着优优躲在房间里，开了一条小小的门缝看着外面交谈的两人。

是奕杰的承诺与表白，一字不漏的全都传入了他的耳中，酸涩和甜蜜的感觉在心尖发酵，非盛哲眼中弥漫着淡淡的水光，感动到几乎要落泪。

到最后，娟姐还是亮出了那把水果刀，在是奕杰面前比划着，语气颇有些愤恨，“要是以后你再敢欺负盛哲，我就让你知道，这把刀除了切水果之外，还能用来干什么！”


	32. 第三十二章

第三十二章

他知道他的男孩有多细腻和敏感，还有什么能比一段被家人和朋友一起祝福的感情更能给他安全感？

结局皆大欢喜，只是苦了叶文玲从此生活在水深火热之中。不仅快被非盛哲肆无忌惮撒的狗粮淹死，还要不时被他的另一半进行人身威胁。

比如现在，明明好好的打着篮球，却中途被是奕杰点了名。

从叶文玲那得到了想要的消息，是奕杰十分满意，拿着手上拿着教案，走出两步又不放心的回头，“你不会告诉盛哲吧？”

接收到Death Note的死亡凝视，叶文玲赶紧举起双手以表忠心，“老师放心，我绝对不会说的！”

非盛哲站在书架前整理着被某人弄得乱七八糟的书，玻璃门被推开传来轻微的响动，熟悉的脚步声越靠越近，他不用回头也知道来人是谁。

果然，下一秒就被从背后抱了满怀。

男人亲昵的用下巴的胡茬磨蹭着非盛哲白皙的脖颈。

“哈哈，不要，好痒……”非盛哲边笑边躲，男人却玩心大起的不肯停下，“是奕杰，你好幼稚啊……”

是奕杰停下了玩闹，偏头亲了亲非盛哲的唇角，“就对你幼稚。”

年长的男人像个大型的树懒一样挂在他的小男友身上，非盛哲也由着他，拖着这个重型负担走来走去把书放回原位。

“下周我有一个研讨会，你要一起去吗？”严重耽误人家进程的男人毫无自觉，凑在男孩耳边轻声说着。

“你开会我去干嘛呀……”

“开会就一天，剩下的时间我们可以去玩，就我们两个人……”最后一句话是奕杰刻意用了气音，他看到他的男孩耳朵瞬间被血色染红。

“我……我有课……”男人的暗示太过露骨，非盛哲害羞的连说话都开始结结巴巴了。

“作为你的老师……”是奕杰站直身体，揽着少年的肩膀让他转过身靠在书架上，“旷课当然是不允许的。”

非盛哲伸出双手环抱住他的后颈，秀美的脸颊上染上了一抹红霞，嘴上却不甘示弱，“那……作为男朋友呢？”

“我给你请假。”说完便低头吻住那微扬的漂亮菱唇，甜蜜的气息在唇齿间交换。

行程最后还是确定了，非盛哲从来都没有办法拒绝他。

娟姐要上班，优优理所当然的交给了叶文玲照顾，然后，非盛哲收到了叶子一个意味深长的白眼。

出了火车站，迎面便感受到一阵带着咸湿气息的海风，已入深秋，非盛哲穿的外套还是有些单薄，阵阵凉意蔓延开，他下意识的握紧了背包的肩带。

是奕杰是提前来的，只给了他一个酒店的地址，研讨会还没有结束他赶不及过来接他。

非盛哲推开酒店客房的房门之前，完全没有想到会收到这样的惊喜。

天花板上飘满了气球，各色的彩带系在气球上，每条彩带的尾部都挂着一张照片，在半空中飘荡着，床上还用玫瑰花瓣摆出了一个大大的爱心，鲜红的花瓣在白色被单的衬托下格外娇艳欲滴。

浪漫美好的宛若梦境。

照片里的每一个人都是他，他知道的，不知道的，全都是是奕杰一点一滴记录下来的。

轻柔的敲门声将非盛哲拉回了现实。

非盛哲回过头，是奕杰就站在门口，手里捧着一束娇艳的玫瑰，看向他的眼神满是不用言说的温柔爱意。

非盛哲看着他一步一步的走近，走到了他面前，也走进了他心里。

“我上半生的所有幸运就是能够遇到你，现在，我想用我下半生全部的幸运作为交换，让我有机会能宠爱你一辈子，可以答应我吗？”是奕杰举着已经被手心的汗水浸湿的戒指盒，声音有着微不可察的颤抖，只有他自己知道他现在到底有多紧张。

是奕杰他从来都不觉得自己是个浪漫的人，可是为了眼前这个男孩，他愿意做一切以前从不会做的事，并且甘之如饴。

最爱的人就在面前，非盛哲再也没能控制情绪，早已积蓄在眼眶的泪水汩汩流下，直接扑在男人怀里，感受着他炙热的体温。

“我答应……我答应……”除了这一句，他再也说不出其它的话来，温热的泪水浸湿了是奕杰的肩膀。

长久的拥抱，如同时间静止。

“戒指不要啦？”

“当然要！”

是奕杰将花放在床上，捧着爱人的脸用指尖为他擦着泪痕，“小非是个爱哭鬼对不对……”

“我哪有！”

“生气也哭，高兴也哭，难过也哭，感动还是要哭，还说不爱哭。”是奕杰用指弯宠溺的刮了一下他的鼻尖。

非盛哲反驳的话被一个哭嗝打断了。

是奕杰轻笑出声，伸手将人揽在怀里，宽厚的手掌揉弄着男孩柔软的发丝，“你怎么那么可爱……”

“还有，”是奕杰轻声在他耳畔说着，“生日快乐……”

END


	33. 番外1 检查作业

番外1 检查作业

是奕杰慵懒的靠躺在床头，手上随意翻着酒店提供的杂志，其实他一个字也没有看进去，所有的注意力全部都被浴室里淋漓的水声吸引了。

他刚刚求婚成功的男朋友，残忍的拒绝了共浴的请求。就在他脑海中的想象即将突破限制级的时候，浴室的门打开了。

伴随着蒸腾的水雾，少年挺立的身影出现在门口，白色的衬衫刚好遮住腿根，除了衬衫，他身上再无任何蔽体的衣物，修长纤细白皙如玉的双腿暴露在空气中，前襟的三颗钮扣没有扣上，胸前的肌肤若隐若现，美好诱惑到勾人犯罪。

非盛哲紧张到腿都在打颤，能走出浴室已耗尽了他全部的勇气。

抬眸，四目相接，他看到了是奕杰的眼神，专注又热烈，那双眼里只有他，裹含着浓得化不开的深情，那一刻，非盛哲被蛊惑了。

少年迈开腿，屈膝跪在床上，是奕杰感受到床垫轻微的凹陷，然后他看到，少年弯下腰，匍匐着向他爬过来，下塌的腰身和挺翘的臀部勾勒出一抹色情的弧度，敞开的襟口下诱人采撷的红樱清晰可见。

他的Omega靠近了，手臂搭在他肩上，分开双腿跪着虚坐在他腿上，他能感受到男孩身上那微湿的潮气，还有那淡淡的甜柚香味。是奕杰只觉得喉咙一阵发紧，难以言喻的燥热在体内升腾。

此刻的姿势，跟上次在车上时几乎一模一样，非盛哲低头，贝齿轻咬了一下是奕杰的下唇，刻意压低的声线里藏着浑然天成的媚意，“老师，要检查作业吗？”

灼热的掌心隔着衬衫抚上了Omega盈盈一握的柔韧腰肢，将两人的距离拉得更近，“当然，让老师检查一下，你学到了多少……”

性感低哑的嗓音撩得男孩脸上染上了艳丽的玫红，即使害羞到不行，却也没有后退。

温柔的亲吻着眼前的爱人，从额头一直落到颈侧，细长的手指有些慌乱的解着是奕杰衣服上的钮扣，牙齿轻咬着是奕杰精致的锁骨，在那上面留下了水光淋漓的浅浅印记。暧昧的舔吻顺着解开的钮扣一路向下，划过精壮的胸肌，最后停在了绷紧的小腹上。

刚才解着钮扣的手指转向了皮带。

非盛哲抬头看了一眼，泛红的眼角噙着惑人的媚意。然后他将那顶端吐着前液的硕大硬物含入了口中。

是奕杰顺着男孩脊背的凹陷向下抚摸，滑过敏感的尾椎，毫无阻碍的覆上了柔软的臀瓣，揉捏着臀肉的指尖有意无意的划过隐秘的入口，每一次，都能感受到少年的震颤。

一根指节探入花穴，敏感的少年骤然含紧口腔，强烈的快感从下体顺着脊柱直传入大脑。

湿滑柔软的穴口轻易的将手指吞入体内，是奕杰这才发现他的男孩似乎已经提前扩张好了。

是奕杰抚着少年的后颈，停下了他正在口交的动作，抱着少年重新跪坐着，交换了一个情意深长的亲吻。

年长的男人转身想要去床头翻找避孕套，却被一把握住了手腕，非盛哲的头侧枕着他的肩膀，温热的吐息倾洒在耳畔，“标记我吧，让我变成你的……”

这句话足够让男人疯狂。

少年手握着性器，将那炽热的凶器缓缓纳入体内，直至顶入最深处，如同电流涌过四肢百骸，少年的身体一阵发软，再也没有半分力气。

非盛哲靠着是奕杰的胸膛，用软糯的带着粘腻情欲的嗓音撒娇道：“老师，我没力气了……”

是奕杰扶着少年纤瘦的腰身，让他能够借力上下吞吐着火热的欲望，偏头吻着少年目光迷离的绯红眼角，“嗯？还叫老师？”

是奕杰翻过身，将人压在身下，灼热的性器一次又一次的碾过敏感的腺体，让少年在强烈的快感中尖叫着、颤抖着，连脚趾都蜷缩着。

“该叫什么？”

是奕杰探访着更为柔软脆弱的生殖腔，每一次，都能让少年近乎痉挛般的震颤。

“不要……嗯……”非盛哲紧紧的抱着在他身上恣意妄为的人，如同溺水者抓紧了最后一块求生的浮木，泪水顺着眼角流落，又转而隐没于发丝，“老公……不要了……”

非盛哲的称呼刺激着是奕杰的神经，话音落下的那一霎Alpha在生殖腔内成结，尖利的牙齿咬破了后颈的皮肤，浓郁的信息素汹涌注入，甜柚与松柏的气息紧密的交织在一起，完美的契合。

————  
是奕杰最终还是得偿所愿的一起跟非盛哲进了浴室。

虽然浴缸足够大，但容纳两个成年男人还是显得有些拥挤。

是奕杰轻抚着趴在他身上的少年光滑的背部，在他耳边低声说道：“再检查一次作业吧……”

————  
Death Note虽然凶名在外，但他在那一溜的地中海教授中绝对是一股清流，光凭那张脸就能哄骗无数无知少女，IG的粉丝数一直遥遥领先。

万年不更新，主页都快要长草的是教授今天终于发动态了。

一张照片，十指紧扣的双手，戴在中指上反射着阳光的戒指格外引人注目。

配文只有简简单单的两个字【我的】

————  
叶子：辛辛苦苦带孩子，好不容易放松一下还要被喂一嘴的狗粮，呵呵，取关！


End file.
